Strawberry Kisses
by Whispering Thoughts
Summary: What happens when two best friends get caught up in a conversation of favorite foods and Harry decides that pumpkin pie is no longer his favorite? This is my very first fanfic, so please read and review. Rated for kissing only!
1. Strawberry Kisses

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

"Harry, what's your favorite food," asked Hermione as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. Harry was momentarily sidetracked as he watched her lick her fingers clean. "Harry," she said drawing him back down to Earth.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked you what your favorite food was," she said.

"Oh," said Harry. "It's pumpkin pie."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's the first food I had at Hogwarts.

"Oh," she said turning back to her food.

Later that night Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the common room with his homework spread around him. However, his mind was not on his homework. He watched as Hermione sat in her favorite chair, curled up with a book, eating strawberries. They were alone in the common room. Ron had long since gone to bed. Harry had meant to finish his Transfiguration essay and go to bed. However, every time he looked up he would catch Hermione licking her fingers trying to get the red juice off of them. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Would you stop!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Hermione as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Stop licking your fingers! You're driving me crazy." said Harry.

"What" Hermione repeated. Harry groaned.

"Every time I look up, you're licking your fingers."

"Oh…" said Hermione. "Why should that bother you?"

"This is why," said Harry as he shoved his homework out of his lap and pulled her into his embrace. He watched as her eyes widened. Without giving it a second thought Harry pressed his lips against hers hungrily. "Sweet Jesus," he thought; he could taste the strawberries. He had spent the entire night wanting to be one of those strawberries so he could feel her lips. Now that he was in a position to do so, he wasn't going to waste it. He thread his fingers through her hair to hold her in place. He didn't want her to go anywhere, so he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck, while at the same time winding her fingers through his hair.

"More," she murmured against his lips. Harry took advantage of her open mouth and deepened the kiss. It seemed like forever before they pulled away due to lack of air. Harry rested his forehead against Hermione's and his arms slipped down to wrap around her waist. Hermione's left hand rested on Harry's shoulder and her right hand was splayed against his chest.

"Wow." they whispered together, their breaths mingling.

"That was amazing." said Harry.

"Mmm…" said Hermione. She was still a little breathless. When she had her breath back she spoke. "Now do you want to explain why me licking my fingers was driving you crazy." she asked. Harry smiled.

"Your tongue," was all he said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Kiss me." she commanded. Harry quickly gave in to her demand. When Hermione finally pulled away fifteen minutes later she uttered a sentence Harry found very displeasing. "We need to go to bed."

"No." said Harry pulling her closer.

"Yes, its midnight." she said. Harry frowned.

"I haven't finished my essay," he said. He smiled at her questioning look. "I was too busy watching you." Hermione smiled.

"I'll finish it for you," she said. Harry leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Now go to bed." she said. Harry laughed.

"I will as soon as you get off my lap." he said.

"Oh." said Hermione jumping up.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said placing one more kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Harry." she said. He was almost to the stairs when she spoke again. "Harry, when do we tell Ron?" He looked back at her.

"This weekend?" he said. She nodded.

"We can tell him at Hogsmeade," she said. Harry smiled. He could wait two days. Until then they would keep their relationship private.

*******

The next evening, he was sitting in the chair across from Hermione in the common room. He wanted so badly to sit next to her, but he didn't think he could keep his hands off of her.

"Hey, Harry!"

"What's your favorite food?" Harry turned to Fred and George who held a piece of parchment in their hands.

"Why do you want to know," he asked?

"We're doing a quiz on the Boy-Who-Lived. We want to see if these gits know you like we do. However, we don't know your favorite food," said Fred. Harry said the first thing that came to mind.

"Strawberries," he said. _After last night, how could they not be_? He thought. Fred and George looked at him dumb founded. He saw Hermione's eyes widen as she heard him. Others turned to him in shock.

"Why strawberries?" Fred and George asked together.

_How to answer this…_ Harry thought. "The first girl I kissed tasted like strawberries. That kiss knocked me off my feet and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since." said Harry.

Fred and George looked back down at the parchment in their hands. "Favorite food… strawberries." said George writing it down.

"You kissed a girl and didn't tell me?" said Ron glaring at him. Before Harry could think of a comeback for Ron's question Ginny spoke from the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione do you have any more of those strawberries left that you were eating yesterday?" she asked.

**Author's Note: As I said in my summary this is my very first fanfic so please read and review. I am debating whether or not continuing this story, which is why I put in the cliffhanger. If you would like me to continue please leave a comment, or leave one if you have any suggestions or comments. Thanks, WG13.**


	2. Not What I Expected

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

**From the Previous Chapter:** Fred and George looked back down at the parchment in their hands. "Favorite food… strawberries…" said George writing it down.

"You kissed a girl and didn't tell me," said Ron glaring at him. Before Harry could think of a comeback for Ron's question, Ginny spoke from the bottom of the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione do you have any more of those strawberries left that you were eating yesterday," she asked?

"Sure, Ginny. They're in my trunk," said Hermione. She turned back to Harry and Ron. However, Fred, George, Ron, and the rest of the common room were now looking at her. "What," she said?

"Strawberries?" said Fred and George together in one breath.

"You were the one with the strawberries," said Ron. Ron turned to Harry. "You kissed Hermione!" he exclaimed.

Harry's eyes flew to Hermione who was staring at him with wide eyes. Harry raised his eyebrow in the silent question. "Do we tell him," he asked? In response to his question, Hermione stood up, grabbed both their hands, and pulled them up the staircase that led to the boy's dormitory. Once inside she cast several silencing charms, because she knew this was not going to be a silent conversation.

"Ron sit down." she said. He sat, not quite sure what to expect. Hermione looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron.

"Ron we're dating." said Harry. Ron looked back and forth between the two of them and said two words.

"About time."

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"Oh, come off it." said Ron. "You two have been staring at each other ever since this summer. I was bound to notice at some point."

"So you're okay with this," asked Hermione?

"Sure, why wouldn't I be," asked Ron?

"No reason." said Hermione quickly. She was not giving him any reason to dislike her relationship with Harry.

"So," said Ron in a side whisper to Harry. "Tastes like strawberries?" Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Strawberries." agreed Harry. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. _Yes, she still tasted like strawberries._ He thought.

"Okay," said Ron. "You cannot be doing that in front of me." However, they did not hear him. They were already too involved in their kiss. "This is where they quit paying attention to me," Ron said to himself. Ron left them alone in their private world and went back down to the now buzzing common room. However, when Ron walked in it became quiet again.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" George and Fred asked.

"They're busy," said Ron. However, a minute later Harry and Hermione came down the stairs and crossed the common room to sit next to their best friend. This time Harry felt he was allowed to sit next to Hermione. No one said anything when their hands intertwined, and it was so obvious to everyone in the common room that Hermione Granger, aka, the bookworm, and Harry Potter had just been snogging from their swollen lips and Hermione's disarrayed hair. However, Ron just shook his head and went back to pretending that he was doing his homework.

**Author's Note: Thank you for those of you that replied to the very first chapter of Strawberry Kisses. Yes, I have decided to continue with this story. I do not know how long it will be. As the reader it is your job to tell me when it starts to get too drawn out. Then I know it's time to call it quits. Thanks go out to Nellis Daughter of Athena, badboys8520, and topdog19 for giving me my very first reviews and some helpful comments. Thank you to those you added this story to your favorite list. It made my day to see that someone besides me liked my story. Trying to update ASAP, WG13**


	3. I Dare You

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

**From the Previous Chapter:** "They're busy," said Ron. However, a minute later Harry and Hermione came down the stairs and crossed the common room to sit next to their best friend. This time Harry felt he was allowed to sit next to Hermione. No one said anything when their hands intertwined, and it was so obvious to everyone in the common room that Hermione Granger, aka the bookworm, and Harry Potter had just been snogging from their swollen lips and Hermione's disarrayed hair. However, Ron just shook his head and went back to pretending that he was doing his homework.

_Walking hand in hand down the street in Hogsmeade was not how I pictured spending this weekend._ Harry thought. _But that was before I kissed Hermione. _Harry glanced at his girlfriend. Hermione was focused on the bookstore up ahead, but somehow Harry knew she was aware that their fingers were intertwined and with every step they made their hips brushed. When they had first stepped in Hogsmeade that morning all eyes had turned towards them, but Harry did not need to convince Hermione to ignore the stares. She had just started pulling Harry in the direction of the promised bookstore.

"Hermione slow down," said Harry. "We'll get there before it closes." Hermione just sent him a scathing look. Harry laughed and let her set the pace faster. He could keep up.

Once inside the bookstore Hermione immediately went in search of the book she was looking for. Harry started looking around. Maybe he could find a new quidditch book. Before he could even look through a book shelf Hermione was back at his side with three books in her arms. "I thought you only came for one book," said Harry.

"I found another one I was looking for," said Hermione. "This one is for you." She handed a book to him. Harry smiled when he saw the title.

"How did you know that I wanted Quiditch Throughout the Ages?" he asked. Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

"Harry," she said. "I know you."

"Thanks." he said brushing his lips against hers.

"You're welcome." she said as she leaned against him out of breath.

"Ready to meet Ron?" he asked. She only nodded. They walked hand in hand to the Three Broomsticks. There they met Ron at a back table and was already waiting with three butterbeers.

"You owe me," he said. Harry handed over the money for both of their drinks oblivious to the look Hermione gave him.

"What have you two been up to?" Ron asked.

"We went to the bookstore." said Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to date her Harry?" he asked.

"I'm sure." Harry responded.

"What's that?" asked Ron. He pointed to the book in Harry's hand. Harry wordlessly handed it over. Ron's eyes widened when he saw the title. He immediately began to read it.

"Why did you give him your book?" asked Hermione. "You haven't even read it yet." she said.

"This is why," said Harry as he brushed his lips against hers. "Now he'll be so preoccupied he won't pay attention to us."

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Several minutes later, after several kisses, they pulled apart.

"It's a good thing we're in the back…" Hermione murmured.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this," said Hermione as she proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Hermione smiled when she allowed Harry to finally pull away. "In the front I would have had too many people watching me." she said.

"Let's go," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I want to go because I want you to myself." said Harry. She just gave him her hand. "Ron it's time to go." said Harry.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"It's time to go." Harry repeated.

"Okay." said Ron as he followed them out of the bar leaving their three full butterbeers behind. They were about halfway out of Hogsmeade when they encountered a problem. Malfoy stepped out in front of them.

"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger," said Malfoy.

"Leave us alone Malfoy," said Harry trying to step around him but Malfoy blocked his path again.

"You're not going anywhere." said Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I heard you and Granger were dating, but I don't believe it." He glanced down at their joined hands. "Oh, what's this? What will Ginny Weasley say when she finds out her boyfriend is two-timing her with her best friend?" said Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry. "I'm not dating Ginny and I never have." By this time their confrontation had attracted a large crowd. "I'm dating Hermione," he said.

"Prove it," said Malfoy. "I dare you to kiss Granger in front of everyone gathered here," he said with a sneer. As if their entwined hands weren't enough of a hint, Draco still didn't believe him. Harry took the books from Hermione's hands.

"Here Ron, she's going to need her hands to hang on to me." he said giving the pile to Ron.

With that he pulled Hermione to him, slid one hand behind her head, and proceeded to kiss her senseless while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once his lips met hers he forgot everyone else existed but them. He wanted her closer. He angled her head for a deeper kiss while his other arm snaked around her waist to drag her flesh against his body. Hermione's arms tightened around his neck while one of her legs wrapped around his. _Apparently I'm not the only one who wanted to get closer._ He thought. Then only one thought took precedent in his mind. _Strawberries._

"More," murmured Harry as he struggled for air. Finally Hermione pulled away gasping for air. Right then Harry realized he was in love with Hermione. Leaning forward he whispered "I love you" in her ear.

"I love you too." she murmured against his lips right before she kissed him again. This kiss was soft, short, and sweet. This time it was Harry who pulled away first. He looked at Malfoy who stood there with his jaw dropped open.

"I win." he said. "Let's go Ron," he said taking Hermione's books back from him. He took the books in one hand and Hermione's hand in the other and led the way back to the school.

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have chose this story as one of their favorites or story alert. However, since the first chapter I have not got any reviews. As a result I request reviews before I go on to chapter four because I need an idea. Please send ideas to me in a private message, and whoever has the best idea will be recognized in the next chapter as a new character, so please submit a "character" name for yourself as well. Thanks again to all those who are reading. I know you are because all the alerts are flooding my inbox, not that I'm complaining mind you. Happy Reading, p.s. don't forget to read and review. Tell me if you like what I'm doing so far or if you hate it. Any changes you want to see made let me know. WG13**


	4. Double Strawberry

**Author's Note: I had an idea. Aren't you proud of me? I know you're probably saying, "It took you long enough". Once I started writing though I didn't want to stop. I had to, big research paper and all. Sorry it took this long. Anyway, Happy Reading! WG13**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.**

**From the Previous Chapter:** "I win!" he said. "Let's go Ron." he said taking Hermione's books back from him. He took the books in one hand and Hermione's hand in the other and led the way back to the school.

Harry and Hermione were sitting before the Gryffindor fireplace in a chair they had come to claim as their own. It was the truth. If someone was sitting in the chair and saw them enter the common room, they quickly surrendered the chair to Harry and Hermione, even the older students. The students and staff of Hogwarts had taken to their relationship with amazing finesse; that is, everyone except the Slytherins and their Head of House. However, that night as they relaxed before the fire Harry and Hermione forgot about the Slytherins and Snape.

"These are good." said Harry as he bit into another strawberry. Hermione could only nod since she had a strawberry in her mouth. "You have to tell me where you get them," said Harry, "considering they won't be in season for another two months."

"I stock up on them when they're in season, and then I put a lasting spell on them," she said. "We can go strawberry picking when they're in season."

"Until then." said Harry offering her a strawberry.

"Until then." repeated Hermione biting into the offered strawberry. Harry's eyes followed a trail of strawberry juice as it trickled down her chin. Hermione went to wipe it away with her head, but Harry stopped her. He leaned forward to lick it off, finally sealing his lips to hers with a kiss. With a groan he pulled her closer.

Five feet away Ron sat on the couch watching them. He had been watching them all night. He had been trying to finish his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay at the last minute but couldn't concentrate. He watched as Harry fed Hermione a strawberry, then proceed to kiss her, and then watched as Hermione repeated his actions a few minutes later. "This is sick," he thought. "Will you quit already," he shouted at them standing up! Harry and Hermione broke from their kiss and looked at him shocked.

"I thought you were okay with this Ron," said Harry.

"I am," said Ron. "But you two sit here night after night eating strawberries and snogging your heads off." "It's sick," he said. Hermione looked at Ron.

"We're just enjoying the strawberries Ron. When we KISS," she said putting emphasis on the word kiss, "we're just tasting the strawberry on each other." Ron looked dubious. "If you don't believe me, then why don't you try one." she said offering him the bowl of strawberries. Believe it or not Ron had never tried a strawberry before. Warily he reached out and took one from the bowl and bit into it. Keeping his face blank he slowly chewed the strawberry.

"Oi, these are good," he said reaching for another one. However, something was different about this one. "Oi, there's something wrong with this one." He examined the strawberry for a moment.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" he asked.

"No, Ron," said Hermione. "That is a double strawberry. It just grew wrong, so there are two of them instead of one," she said. From across the room a new voice was heard.

"It's said that if two people break a double strawberry in half they will fall in love," said the new voice. Ron recognized her as a transfer student, Elizabeth Katt.

"That will happen if you break a strawberry in half?" asked Ron. Nodding, Elizabeth moved forward closely followed by her close friend Nellie Woodburry. "That's insane!" he said.

"Fine then," said Elizabeth, "you won't mind breaking the strawberry in half with me?" She was motioning to the strawberry still in his hand. Ron looked from Harry and Hermione back to Elizabeth.

_I'm not afraid of this foolish tale._ Ron thought.

"Sure," he said holding the strawberry out to her. Grasping her half of the strawberry Elizabeth locked her eyes with his.

"On the count of three…" she said.

"1, 2, 3," they said together. They both pulled and the strawberry broke cleanly in two. There was a moment of silence and then Nellie spoke up.

"Do either one of you feel anything," she asked? Ron and Elizabeth looked at one another. _They didn't feel anything different, did they?_ They thought together?

"No," said both of them at once.

"Oh well," said Elizabeth popping the strawberry in her mouth as she turned to walk away. Ron followed suit as he popped his own half of the strawberry into his mouth. All at once the sweet flavor of the strawberry hit his tongue and suddenly all of his senses focused on one person in the room.

"Wait!" said Ron as he reached out and turned Elizabeth to face him. His mind was focused on the smooth texture of her skin and the light in her blue eyes as they locked with his. He could smell the light fragrance of her perfume. He could hear the clock ticking in the background as he pulled her closer to him. _Suddenly he didn't want her so far from him,_ he thought.

"What's going on?" asked Ron. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"You figure it out." she said as she pulled his head down to hers. Ron groaned as his lips met hers. His senses were now on overdrive, but only one thought remained on his mind as he returned Elizabeth's kiss.

"Hermione was right. She does taste like strawberries."

From their position in the chair, Harry and Hermione smiled at their best friend. Knowing that Ron would not want to be separated from his new found friend she conjured up another chair. Hermione removed herself from Harry's lap, and careful to disturb the new couple as little as possible she led them to the chair. Once there Ron sat down and pulled Elizabeth onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss. After placing the forgotten bowl of strawberries in Elizabeth's lap she turned her attention to Nellie who stood staring in shock at her friend. "Poor girl," thought Hermione. "She's going to need someone to explain to her how Ron acts and the fact that he'll be good for her friend if she can rein him in some." She pulled Nellie onto the couch, previously occupied by Ron, and motioned Harry to join them.

**Author's Note: Kudos goes to CeliaEquus who encouraged me to brainstorm. Well, here's what I did. I went online and typed in strawberries. Who says you can't google? I found this interesting site that listed several facts about strawberries, one of which gave me this idea for this story. (If anyone wants to know the site please feel free to send me a message.) **

**Thanks to CeliaEquus I gained an idea for this story. Otherwise, I would have sat here for days on end until someone spit out an idea. She inspired the character Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt. (More details on her character will follow in later chapters.) Second kudos goes to Nellis Daughter of Athena, who gave me the idea of jealous Ron. It really worked out great in this chapter, even though I had never pictured him as jealous of Harry and Hermione. Nellie's character will be more prominent in later chapters for those of you who are wondering. (Sorry Nellie that I couldn't squeeze in more details in this chapter, but it didn't quite fit. You will have your own chapter, don't worry.) For those who still have an idea I'm still taking them. I never give up hope that something so random can inspire a new chapter. You'll hear from me when I have a new idea, which is soon as I can get it typed up. Homework and ideas are a waiting. WG13**


	5. Strawberry Cheesecake Anyone?

**Author's Note: Before you begin if you haven't read Double Strawberry, Chapter 4, please read that first. I replaced my author's note with that chapter. Anyway read that chapter and then come back to chapter five. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.**

**From the Previous Chapter:** After placing the forgotten bowl of strawberries in Elizabeth's lap she turned her attention to Nellie who stood staring in shock at her friend. "Poor girl," thought Hermione. "She's going to need someone to explain to her how Ron acts and the fact that he'll be good for her friend if she can rein him in some." She pulled Nellie onto the couch, previously occupied by Ron, and motioned Harry to join them.

Harry and Hermione rounded the corner and ran straight into Ron and Elizabeth, who was quickly nicknamed Lissy after they heard Nellie call her that. Hermione would have normally apologized to her friend; however every time she turned around she saw Ron and Lissy snogging every chance they got.

"Would you come off it already?" she said to them. Ron and Lissy broke apart to look at her and Harry.

"If it wasn't for that stupid strawberry," said Ron, "we wouldn't be in this mess." Hermione noticed that Lissy distanced herself from Ron somewhat.

"Well," said Hermione. "I did some research in the library, and I found a way to reverse the effects of the strawberry."

"What?" Ron asked. "I didn't say that I wanted it to stop," he said reaching out and clinging to Lissy. "I just wanted it to lessen some, so I can actually concentrate on other things." Hermione smiled as she noticed that once again Lissy was clinging to Ron.

"I figured you would say that, so I also looked that up." she said.

"Hold still." Hermione murmured as she pointed her wand at them. "Fraga effectis reverso." (I made this spell up.) Once she was done she lowered her wand and looked at her friends. "Do you feel any differently?"

_There is only one way to know for sure…_ Ron thought. He pulled Lissy to him and kissed her. He immediately felt the passion he had before the spell. Soon he was lost in the kiss, and it was not until Hermione cleared her throat that he pulled away. Slowly he began to distance himself from Lissy. This time he did not feel the pull he had before that compelled him to be near her all the time. He could distance himself from her. However, Ron still realized that he wanted to be near Lissy; the need was just not as urgent. A slow smile spread across his face.

"It worked!" said Ron as he spun Lissy around.

He turned to Hermione. "You're a genius." he said, also spinning her around.

"Hey," said Harry. "Hands off."

"Sorry Harry," said Ron, "but you don't understand the freedom. I can finally sleep in my own bed again." He quickly looked at Lissy. "Not that I don't mind sharing the couch with you." Lissy gave him a smile.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. It'll be nice to have some privacy again," she said. "On second thought, we can have some privacy later." Elizabeth cast a smile at Harry and Hermione before she took Ron's hand and pulled him down the hall to where the nearest broom closest was located.

Later that night Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lissy, and Nellie were seated on the couch. Hermione had helped Harry finish his homework. She had already finished hers of course, and Nellie had helped Lissy and Ron finish theirs. Nellie was very much like Hermione in the fact that she always finished her homework ahead of time.

Lissy was sitting on Ron's lap and Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap while Nellie was sitting between the two couples.

"Nellie can you pass me my notebook?" asked Lissy. Nellie handed it over.

"What's that?" asked Ron as she opened the notebook.

"It's my notebook where I keep all of my songs." said Lissy. Ron looked at her.

"You write?" asked Ron.

"You sing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and yes," said Lissy. "My family is in the music business so it's only natural that I pick up the talent…" Ron looked at her.

"What else don't I know about you?" he asked. Lissy smiled at her boyfriend.

"I love hats." she said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"We can tell." he said eyeing her beret. "You must have a different one for every outfit."

"Almost, I also have a thing for slippers." Lissy said with a smile as she held out her slippered foot. They all laughed at her including Nellie. "What!" she exclaimed. "They're my favorite footwear." Ron just hugged her closer.

"What else?" he asked.

"I'm a vegetarian," said Lissy. Ron eyed his girlfriend.

"We have a problem." he said.

"What?" Lissy asked nervously.

"Have you ever seen Ron eat?" asked Hermione. Ron shot her a look.

"I eat meat." said Ron.

"Have you ever tried being a vegetarian," asked Lissy? Ron shook his head. She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Follow me," she said to everyone. They all followed her out of the portrait hole, through the corridors, and into the kitchen. There they were met by Dobby and Winky who seemed to know Lissy and Nellie and were glad to see Harry.

"How may we help you?" Dobby asked

"Can you bring me some of my dishes," asked Lissy? "I want Ron and the others to try them." Dobby nodded his head and scampered off. Soon they were sitting around a table and in front of them lay several foreign foods and dishes.

"What is that?" asked Ron as he poked a pile of white square things. Lissy slapped his hand, and he pulled it back sharply.

"Don't play with the food Ron," she said. "It's tofu. It's very high in protein. We use it as a meat substitute. It gets placed in pasta or in a salad." She placed a plate of lasagna in front of him. It just happened to be one of his favorite dishes. However, he only ate his mom's. She handed him a fork and looked at him expectedly.

Cautiously he forked some up and put it in his mouth. (It was the first time Harry and Hermione had ever seen him eat anything neatly.) He slowly checked the lasagna. "Well," said Lissy when he had at last swallowed? He didn't say anything. He just scooped up another bite and ate it, and another, and another. Slow smiles spread across Harry and Hermione's faces.

"Is it really that good Ron," they asked him? He still didn't answer them. He just licked his fork.

"Next," he said finally upon finishing the lasagna. Lissy put a bowl of salad in front of him. "Salad," he asked wrinkling his nose? "Really?" Lissy laughed at him.

"Just try it," she said. (I know that you usually have the salad first, but I couldn't imagine Ron's first vegetarian meal as salad; hence, the lasagna.) Soon the salad was finished off in record time. "Did you like them," asked Lissy as Ron pushed away the bowl? While Ron had been eating the salad Harry and Hermione had tried both the lasagna and the salad. To their surprise they both liked the dishes.

"Actually yes," he said. "I didn't think I would but I did." Lissy smiled and kissed him.

"Good, because I don't think I could have kissed a guy who ate animals." she said. "Now I have one more dish for you to try." Ron groaned.

"What now?" he asked. Lissy smiled as she accepted the covered dish from Winky. Turning back to them she removed the cover.

"Strawberry cheesecake anyone?" she asked. Ron laughed and took the dessert from her.

"No matter what I eat," said Ron. "Whether it is an animal or not, strawberries will forevermore be my favorite food." They all laughed.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had part of this chapter written and then I couldn't decide what would happen after the effects of the strawberry were lessened. Then I remembered Lissy was a vegetarian and decided to write this chapter based on that and throw in some tidbits to help you get to know Lissy a little better. The next chapter will be about Nellie. Don't worry! It won't take me as long to get it posted. It's already written! I just have to get it typed. Anyway, thanks for reading. You'll hear from me in the next day or two. I hope to hear from you so please make my day and press the review button and tell me how much you like my story. Peace Out! WG13**

**p.s. For those of you who don't know I wrote two additional stories during my writer's block. That First Moment (TFM) and Meeting the Godparents (MtG) are both really short. TFM being the shortest at one chapter and MtG following at two chapters long. TFM was inspired after watching 17 Again and I must say I feel in love with the story as I was writing it, which is why it has a sequel, MtG. Please check it out.**


	6. Nellie and Who? Part I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.**

**From the Previous Chapter:** "Strawberry cheesecake anyone?" she asked. Ron laughed and took the dessert from her.

"No matter what I eat," said Ron, "whether it is an animal or not, strawberries will forevermore be my favorite food." They all laughed.

Nellie was sitting by herself in the Gryffindor common room. (Everyone had gone to bed after they had gotten back from their trek to the kitchen.) Nellie laughed quietly to herself. It had been funny to watch Ron and Lissy separate for the first time since becoming a couple. They had even considered sleeping on the couch again until Hermione told them they were being silly and to go to bed.

Now Nellie was sitting in the common room by herself trying to work on a play for the drama club she had created there at Hogwarts. However, her mind was wondering back to a previous meeting.

**(Flashback)**

The meeting had been well under way when the door to the classroom had burst open. Draco and his cronies stood in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. "We're in the middle of a meeting."

"Exactly," he said. "I came to join your meeting." Nellie raised her eyebrow.

"You what?" she asked. Draco just looked at her.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself." he said. Nellie's eyebrow arched even further.

"If you quit being disruptive you may join." she said. Draco stepped into the room followed by his guard dogs. "However," said Nellie, "you have to leave the blubbering idiots outside." Draco turned to them.

"Get lost!" he said with a sneer. With one look at their boss they both scampered away. Then turning around to see Nellie looking at him with her eyebrow still arched Draco silently closed the door and took a seat near her, all without a sound. He stayed for the entire meeting, participating when she asked and never once disrupted the meeting after the first episode. After the meeting ended she asked him to stay behind.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Nellie asked. He looked at her.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked.

"Yes." she said hesitantly.

"I came," said Draco, "because I like you." Nellie gasped.

_Draco like a Gryffindor?_ She thought.

"I came tonight because I wanted to see you. No one else knows of how I feel about you. I kept the feelings to myself because I wanted to tell you first." he said. Nellie stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you expect from me Draco?" she asked. "You come in here telling me, a Gryffindor I might add, that you like me. I mean, what am I supposed to do?"

"This." Draco said, stepping closer and gently bringing her lips to rest against his. He brushed her lips once, twice, three times before she allowed him access. As Draco stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist Nellie couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. Nellie lost track of the minutes as she let herself become absorbed in his kiss. When he finally pulled away she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Mmm," he said. "You smell like strawberries." Nellie smiled.

"It's my shampoo and perfume," she said. "I'm actually allergic to strawberries."

"You are?" asked Draco. Nellie looked up at him.

"Since I was born." she said.

"You still smell good," he said. For awhile it was silent.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked. Nellie looked up at him. His kiss had knocked her off her feet. She didn't know what she would do without him now that she had found him.

"Give me some time to tell my friends." she said. Draco nodded.

"But if they hurt you," he said, "I'll kill them." Nellie smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"I know," she said, "but they won't hurt me."

She had left Draco that night in the classroom. A week had flown by and she still had not told her friends about her and Draco. She had been meeting him secretly all week. It was time for another drama meeting. Draco had shown up early and stayed late. The only problem was that Lissy had come to see what was keeping her friend so long.

"Nellie!" she exclaimed when she saw her best friend in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing with him?" she asked her best friend pointing at Draco.

"Lissy, don't," said Nellie. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you all week." she said. Lissy looked at her friend.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"We're dating." said Nellie. Lissy's eyes narrowed.

"You're dating a Slytherin," she said.

"I am," she said. "Lissy, I'm in love with him. Surely you can understand that." Lissy paused. She could understand. After all she was in love with Ron. She turned to Draco who had remained silent during this entire confrontation.

"Are you in love with her?" she asked him. Draco could only nod. He didn't trust his voice. She turned back to Nellie.

"When do we tell the others?" she asked. Nellie's smile lit up her face.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said throwing her arms around Lissy's neck.

"You're welcome," said Lissy.

**(End of Flashback)**

_Now that Lissy knew it was so much easier._ Nellie thought as she tried to finish the new drama. _However, I'm still dreading telling the others._ Nellie would tell the others tomorrow after dinner. She looked down at the parchment in her hand and threw it down in disgust. _There's no way I'll be able to finish this. I might as well go to bed, _she thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note: You're probably going why in the world did she put Nellie with Draco. Well I'll tell you why. When Nellie and I created her character she told me that she would like to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Since I put her in Gryffindor I thought she had to have a Slytherin boyfriend. i.e. Draco gets to date a Gryffindor that otherwise would have been put in his own house. Do you get it now? Now I'll let you go so I can type the second part of this story and you can read it and find out what happens when Nellie tells her friend that she's dating their arch enemy. Talk to you soon, WG13**


	7. Nellie and Who? Part II

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.**

**From the Previous Chapter: **_Now that Lissy knew it was so much easier._ Nellie thought as she tried to finish the new drama. _However, I'm still dreading telling the others._ Nellie would tell the others tomorrow after dinner. She looked down at the parchment in her hand and threw it down in disgust. _There's no way I'll be able to finish this. I might as well go to bed._

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7 p.m._ Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lissy looked up from the note that Nellie had given to them.

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"Just meet me there." she said as she walked away.

At 7 p.m. the group met Nellie inside the Room of Requirement.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked. "Why did you want to meet us here?" Nellie looked at her friends.

"I have something very important to tell you, and I didn't want to be overheard." she said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Nellie looked at Lissy who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm dating Draco." she said very clearly. She was met with shocked stares.

"Can you repeat that?" Harry asked "I don't think I heard you right. I could have sworn you said you were dating Malfoy."

"That's what I said. And his name is Draco." Suddenly Harry started laughing. Everyone turned to look at him in shock.

Harry struggled for breath. "I always knew he would fall for a Gryffindor." He managed to gasp. With that said he just started to laugh harder. Soon everyone, including Nellie, was laughing along with him. When they managed to get their breath back Lissy pulled Nellie down onto the couch with them. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Do you love him?" she asked Nellie. Nellie could only nod. Hermione turned her head in the direction of the door. "I take it that he's out there right now waiting to find out our reaction?" Nellie smiled and nodded. Hermione really was a brilliant witch.

"Then let's go tell him." Hermione said. She stood up and dragged Harry with her.

"So you're okay with this?" Nellie asked her friends. Hermione spoke for all of them.

"You love him, and I take it he loves you; otherwise he wouldn't be willing to risk our reactions for us to know of your relationship. However, he makes one wrong move with you," said Hermione, "and he is so dead." Nellie could only smile through her tears as she led her friends out of the room.

He had been pacing outside of the Room of Requirement for better part of the hour. When Draco saw the tears on Nellie's face his hear constricted. (Yes, he does have a heart.) He turned to her friends behind her who were smiling until they saw the look on his face.

"What did you do?" he spat. "If you so much as hurt one hair on her head I'll kill you," he said, his voice as menacing as he could get it.

"Draco," said Nellie forcing him to look at her. His hand immediately went to her face trying to wipe away the tears. He was distracted until Nellie called his name again. "Draco, they're happy tears." It took a minute for her statement to sink in.

"Really?" he asked her as his face lit in a smile. Nellie nodded. A smile was also on her face. Laughing he spun her around. When he finally put her down he gathered her close. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. However, her comeback was not so quiet.

"I love you too." she said as she turned her head for a kiss. Draco was quickly lost in the kiss and would have kept going if Hermione hadn't cleared her throat. Reluctantly, Draco pulled away from Nellie's lips.

"Later." he whispered softly against her lips. She murmured her agreement. Draco turned to Harry. "Does she always do that?" he asked motioning to Hermione. Harry smirked.

"Yes, unless she's the one being kissed." Harry said. Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"I'm sorry," said Draco, "first of all for how I reacted. I saw the tears and lost it." They just nodded. "Then I'm sorry for everything else. Truce?" he asked holding out his hand. Harry was the first to accept followed by Lissy and Ron. Hermione stared at his hand and then looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to be friends with a mudblood?" she asked him using the derogative name for herself.

Draco looked Hermione square in the eye as he said, "Yes." Hermione smiled as she took her hand in his.

"Truce." she said.

"Hey Draco," said Ron drawing Draco's attention to him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" asked Draco wrapping his arm around Nellie's waist.

Later that night Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lissy, and Nellie were sitting on the couch once again. Only Fred, George, and Ginny were in the common room with them. Everyone else had long since gone to bed. Suddenly they could hear someone coming through the portrait hole.

Fred and George looked at each other. _Who could that be? _They thought. Their eyes widened when Malfoy's blonde hair and black and green robes came into view. All of the Weasley's, minus Ron, watched in shock as Malfoy crossed the common room and came to stand in front of the couch where the group sat. _How did he get the password?_

"May we help you?" Hermione asked sweetly. Draco almost laughed but fought to maintain his composure.

"Yes," he said. "You're hogging my girlfriend!" he said as he scooped her up in his arms before taking them both to a chair in front of the fireplace.

"What!" was the exclamation of Fred, George, and Ginny.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lissy, Nellie, and Draco all burst out laughing.

**Author's Note: So there it is; the second part of this exciting chapter. I had so much fun writing it! I couldn't resist adding that last part. I could just imagine Ron using his new found friendship to wreak havoc on his siblings. Ok, gotta go so I can get the next chapter typed for Nellie and then I can get back to writing the next few chapters over the weekend. Peace out, WG13**


	8. Going Public

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.**

**From the Previous Chapter:** "What!" was the exclamation of Fred, George, and Ginny.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lissy, Nellie, and Draco all burst out laughing.

It was quiet the next morning as they met Draco outside the Great Hall. Draco quickly greeted his girlfriend good morning with their friends looking on. Draco looked sad when he pulled away. Nellie stroked his cheek. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll see you later." Draco nodded, kissed her one more time, and went into the Great Hall. A few minutes later they followed him into the Great Hall sitting at their own table.

Draco had finished his breakfast long ago. He tried to not let his eyes linger on the Gryffindor table, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with Nellie so bad he could taste it. He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't care if anyone knew that he was dating a Gryffindor. She was a pureblood anyway. He had already owled his parents and told them about the relationship along with a picture of Nellie. Based on the picture and the fact that she was a pureblood his father had accepted the relationship. His mother did not care as long as he was happy. Suddenly, Draco had an idea. With a gleam in his eye he stood up and began the trek to the Gryffindor table leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind. He was just about to speak up when he heard Ron say something.

"Here have a strawberry Nellie," said Ron shoving them at her. Draco's eyes snapped in furry.

"Ron, what are you doing?" he asked. His voice echoed through the now silent Great Hall. "Are you trying to kill my girlfriend?" Gasps could be heard up and down the hall.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She's allergic." said Draco giving him the death stare. Ron turned his panic stricken eyes to Nellie who nodded.

"Oh, god!" he said. "I am so sorry. I didn't know." he said hastily removing the offending strawberries.

"It's okay." Nellie said as she turned to Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said. "I came over to tell you that I don't care if everyone knows were dating. I just want to be with you." Lissy and Hermione beamed at him. "However, I think everyone already knows thanks to my outburst." he said looking around the hall at all the curious stares.

Nellie laughed as she pulled Draco down to sit next to her. "Good," she said, "because I would have came and got you in another minute or so." Draco smiled and laughed as he pulled her closer.

"Is that so," he asked her? However, Nellie could not answer. Her lips were occupied at the moment.

**Author's Note: Ah, my last chapter on Nellie. Well at least for the moment. I still can't tell you how much fun I had writing these last three chapters. Once the ideas started I couldn't stop them, and then I had to find a way to fit them all in without it seeming too weird. (It wasn't too weird was it?) Ok, so moving on. I'm already moving on to the next three chapters. My roommate has already put in her request for things that she wants added. Since she's the one that lets me stay up late to write these things I felt that I should appease her. Anyway, gotta go so I can write the next chapters and you can get back to reading. Hopefully, you'll hear from me in the following week. If you don't you know it's because I'm busy preparing for my research presentation. WG13**


	9. Valentine's Day on the 12th?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.**

**Author's Note: This chapter was going to be all about strawberries, but it occurred to me that Valentine's Day occurred in my timeline first. So, even though it is no longer Valentine's Day in real life, the next three chapters will depict each couple's antics on their special day. Sorry it took so long, but maybe you'll forgive me since it's the longest chapter yet! Happy Reading, WG13**

**Second Author's Note: **To make things easier on me and my character I decided that none of my characters will celebrate on the actual Valentine's Day. Harry and Hermione will celebrate on February 12th followed by Ron and Lissy on February 13th, and Draco and Nellie will be the last to celebrate Valentine's Day on February 15th. Okay, back to the story.

**From the Previous Chapter: **Nellie laughed as she pulled Draco down to sit next to her. "Good," she said, "because I would have came and got you in another minute or so." Draco smiled and laughed as he pulled her closer.

"Is that so?" he asked her. However, Nellie could not answer. Her lips were occupied at the moment.

Hermione turned over in her bed. "Wait, what was that smell?" Hermione opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed. Her bed was littered with rose petals. _Oh, my_... she thought. Candles adorned her night stands so that they cast a glow on her once dark bed. Somehow, the once cotton bed sheets had been changed to white silk to match her pajamas along with a matching bed spread. The rose petals stood out starkly against the sheets. Finally, she noticed a piece of parchment along with a single red rose lying beside her. Smiling she lifted the rose to her nose as she began to read her note.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

My hearts lonely without you,

If your heart is mine,

Say you'll be my Valentine!

Love Harry

With a wicked grin Hermione threw down the piece of parchment and flew down the stairs and then up the stairs of the boys dormitory. Careful to not make a sound she ran past the other boy's beds and to Harry's bed. She threw back the curtains and stopped as she caught sight of Harry.

He was stretched out across his bed on his stomach, but that is not what stopped her in her tracks. Harry was just wearing boxers. Her eyes roamed over his sculpted back; even at fourteen years old, Harry had muscle. Hermione smiled and collected herself.

One instant Harry had been having a nice dream about Hermione, (not R rated mind you) and in the next he felt something land on his bed, knocking into him in the process. His first reaction was to reach for his wand however he could smell the scent that belonged to Hermione alone. Keeping his eyes closed he rolled over. He heard her gasp but he ignored it. Based on her gasp he knew where she was. He reached out and pulled her down beside him. "Mmm…," he mumbled as silk caressed his skin.

"So," he said finally opening his eyes. He had to pause to take a breath. Hermione in the morning was a sight to behold. Her long curly hair was tousled and tumbled over her shoulder and down her back. She was gorgeous!

"What are you looking at?" asked Hermione.

"You," whispered Harry as he leaned up to brush his lips against hers. "You're beautiful," he said. Hermione blushed. "So," he repeated. "Are you going to be my Valentine?" he asked.

"Of course," said Hermione. "I wouldn't be anybody else's," Harry didn't respond. He pulled Hermione under the covers with him and wrapped his arms tight around her so he could kiss her. The kiss was still going on when they heard voices.

"Should we tell them it's time for breakfast," asked Dean Thomas?

"I'm not worried about breakfast. Someone just tell them to stop," Ron said with a whine in his voice.

"I think it's sweet," said Neville. "She obviously came to wake him up and thank him for all of his hard work."

Harry pulled away from Hermione slightly. Everyone stopped talking. "Sweetheart, you left the curtains open," he said.

"I don't have my wand," said Hermione. Harry looked over at his wand which was lying on the farthest nightstand.

"I can't reach mine," he said. Hermione smiled and winked at Harry. She learned forward and kissed him while reaching back and pulling the covers over their heads. They almost laughed when they heard Ron sigh in relief.

"Obviously they don't want to be disturbed," said Ron. "They'll join us when they're ready." He ushered everyone out of the dormitory,

When the dormitory was silent again Harry and Hermione pulled the cover from over their heads and burst out laughing. Finally, their laughter died down.

"Thank you." whispered Hermione as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're welcome." he whispered against her lips. Hermione slid against his body as she sat up. Harry's eyes lingered on the curls that still tumbled down her back and over her shoulders.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked. Harry could only nod; his eyes were still captivated by Hermione's curls. Hermione smiled.

"Get dressed," she said. "I'll meet you in the common room in twenty minutes." Harry nodded as she slid off his bed. He watched as she walked to the door. Just before she disappeared through it she turned around and blew him a kiss. Harry smiled and slid out of bed to get dressed.

Harry had been waiting in the common room for five minutes already. He was early. He was leaning against the back of a chair staring at the base of the stairs when he saw someone come into view. First, a pair of feet encased in a pair of black high heels appeared. Harry's eyes then went past the heels up the longest legs he had ever seen until they rested on the hem of the occupant's dress. The dress reached mid thigh and caressed over every curve of the woman's body with a band emphasizing her tiny waist and ties that wound over her neck. Harry's eyes finally registered the woman's face and the curls that lined it. Hermione was absolutely gorgeous and he told her so as she descended the rest of the stairs to stop in front of him.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Potter." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. (She was now his height with her heels.)

"Mmm..," said Harry as his hands splayed against her back. He pulled back when he registered that his thumb was brushing bare skin. Smiling at his confused expression Hermione twisted around so Harry could see the back of her dress. From the band up, bare skin etched its way into Harry's mind. However, the ties divided the bare skin down the middle. Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. Hermione gave a small moan as she looked back over her shoulder at Harry. (Did I mention the dress is red?)

"Ready?" she asked. Harry just nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led them both out of the common room. (AN: Your probably wondering why our dear friends are not in their school robes. Let's just say it was easier this way. You can use whatever reason you want as to why they're not wearing them.) It was silent as they walked through the halls. They would be making a grand entrance unless they could sneak in.

However, when they got to the Great Hall the doors were already wide open. Maybe they could sneak in. Smiling and tugging on Harry's hand, Hermione led him up between the two tables. They had not made it two feet before the whispers started. Hermione looked back at Harry as if to ask, "What are they talking about?" Harry almost laughed as he watched the eyes wander over his girlfriend. He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear.

"They're talking about you." he whispered. He laughed as he watched her eyes widen.

"They are not." she said. Harry cocked his head.

"Look at them," he said. "They can't take their eyes off you." It was true. More and more eyes turned Hermione's way as they finished their trek to sit beside their friends.

"Oh, Hermione," breathed Lissy and Nellie together. "You look so beautiful."

"See," said Harry. "I told you."

"Fine, fine," said Hermione. "I believe you." Harry just laughed against and leaned forward to kiss her. He noticed Ron's mouth tighten, but Ron was letting them get away with it because it was their Valentine's Day. He sighed and pulled away from Hermione. She gave him a puzzled look until he tilted his head in Ron's direction.

Harry turned to Lissy and Nellie. "Thank you so much for helping me." he said.

"You're welcome." The two said in unison as they smiled at Hermione.

"Did you get the last thing I asked for," he asked? Wordlessly Lissy handed over the picture. Before he could put it away Hermione grabbed it from his hands and gasped as she saw the image. It was of her sleeping in her bed surrounded by the rose petals and candlelight. She watched as she turned over in the picture shifting the rose petals on the bed. She turned to look at Harry raising an eyebrow. He gave her a sheepish grin. "I never got to see my creativity," he said, "so I wanted a picture." Hermione laughed.

"It was perfect." she said.

"Are you guys ever going to eat?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione turned to him rolling their eyes in response to his question.

"Yes Ron." they said together. To prove their point they both reached for a strawberry. Laughing as their hands brushed one another, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Which one do you want?" he asked.

"That one." said Hermione pointing to a ripe strawberry on his side of the plate. "Which one do you want?" she asked him.

"That one." said Harry pointing to one on her side of the plate. Smiling he slid his arm under hers and reached for his strawberry quickly grabbing it. However, when he went to pop it into his mouth his arm became entangled with Hermione's. Harry was trying to untangle them when Hermione stopped him. Bringing her arm up slowly so that it was level with Harry's allowed him to finish eating his strawberries and she hers while leaving their arms intertwined. After swallowing his strawberry Harry leaned over and kissed her.

"Mmm… you taste good," he said. Hermione just kissed him back and then reached for another strawberry.

When breakfast finished they made their way to their double potions class with the Slytherins. Nellie was extremely happy about their first lesson of the day.

"Everyone take your seats." Professor Snape's voice echoed throughout the room. He had double potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins- madness was bound to ensue. He waited for everyone to take their seats.

"Today we will be making medium-strength love potions." A bunch of sighs echoed throughout the room. The girls were chatting in excitement. Snape cleared his throat.

"I'll be splitting you into pairs. Stan-" He was interrupted by numerous groans that mostly came from the Gryffindors. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Oh come on! The Slytherins were complaining too!" Seamus yelled.

"That's completely unfair." Lissy groaned.

"Mr. Finnigan and Ms. Katt, do you want me to dock fifteen points apiece from the two of you?"

"No sir." They said at the same time.

"Then stop complaining… Now as I was saying, stand up and go to opposite sides of the room. Girls on one side of the room, boys on the other. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have asked me to carefully split you up to make sure that no mistakes occur in this lesson. However, they requested that I keep the Valentine's Day spirit alive by having you work with the opposite gender." He said this with great distaste.

The class stood up. The girls walked to the left side of the room and the boys traveled to the right. _Of course they still group themselves together by houses._ Snape thought. It was true. The class had done as he had asked but there was a definite space separating each house. _Just this once, I'll have the Gryffindors and Slytherins work together._

"Ms. Davis (Tracey Davis, a Slytherin, who was going to appear in the series but she never did) you'll be working with… Weasley." Tracey rolled her eyes and brought her supplies to Ron's desk.

"Zabini and Ms. Patil will be working together…" The two glared at each other before sitting down.

"Malfoy you and Ms. Woodburry will be working together." A small smirk appeared on Draco's face. Obviously Snape didn't know that he and Nellie were a couple.

"Thomas and Parkinson." Dean and Pansy both shared a deep hatred. This would make an interesting group.

"Finnigan and Ms. Bulstrode." Millicent chose were to sit and Seamus carefully followed. He knew that Millicent would hurt him if she wasn't in charge.

"Crabbe, Goyle, and Ms. Brown will work together." Crabbe and Goyle glared menacingly at Lavender. (Grabbe and Goyle shouldn't be separated; don't you think?)

"Nott and Ms. Katt will be working together." Theodore nodded at Elizabeth. He was one of the few Slytherins who didn't care about blood status and houses.

"Longbottom and Ms. Greengrass (another character that would have been in Slytherin… had she appeared in the series)" Daphne groaned in frustration. _She would be working with Neville? He always found a way to mess everything up._

"It appears that Potter and Ms. Granger are left." Harry and Hermione were both smiling.

"The directions are on the board." Snape waved his wand and a list appeared on the board.

_**Cut three hearts of a pink rose with a silver dagger**_

_**Place the hearts into a lightly steaming cauldron**_

_**Add three spoonfuls of honey**_

_**Mix three times counterclockwise**_

_**Three spoonfuls of firewhiskey**_

_**Turn the fire up a few notches**_

_**Mix three times clockwise**_

_**Allow the potion to brew for five minutes**_

_**Carefully place into a flask**_

"That seems simple enough." Hermione said with a smile. She and Harry were sitting behind Draco and Nellie. The two couples were quite happy with the grouping arrangement. It seemed that their professors didn't pay attention to who was dating who. It was a good thing since Snape never would have paired Harry and Hermione together… let alone Nellie and Draco.

Harry began to cut the roses and Hermione tended to the cauldron.

"What do you mean simple?" Harry murmured in Hermione's ear.

"Well there are nine directions. Normally there are about twenty different directions to follow."

"I see… Do you want to add the honey, honey?" Harry asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione playfully batted Harry's arm. She was blushing deeply.

"What?" Harry continued to smile.

"Yeah, I will." She carefully added three spoonfuls of honey into the potion.

"You have honey on your mouth." Draco whispered to Nellie.

"I do?" Nellie asked in surprise. She had no idea as to how honey could have ended up on her face, let alone her mouth.

"I'll get it." Draco said as Nellie raised her arm to brush off her mouth.

"No you don-" Draco leaned forward and kissed Nellie. Her eyes widened in surprise but they weren't open for long.

"Mr. Malfoy!?" Professor Snape nearly yelled. The two separated in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" Nellie's face was bright red.

"She had honey on her lips." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"And you kissed Ms. Woodburry to get rid of it?"

"Yes sir."

At this time, the entire class was watching Snape tell Draco off.

"Draco, what on Earth will your father think when he finds out about this?"

"He already knows sir and he's fine with it. Nellie is a pureblood. "Plus," he said winking at Nellie. "She's got brown hair and brown eyes to die for."

Snape couldn't come up with a witty response. "Public displays of affection have earned the two of you two days of detention. You're lucky that I'm not in the mood for docking house points."

"Sorry Professor." Nellie said. She had finally found her voice.

"Just get back to making your potion." Snape said. He looked around the room and noticed that the students were still looking at him. "_All_ of you."

Lunch approached rapidly as Harry and Hermione sat curled up in front of the common room fireplace during their free period. Harry had gotten Hermione to agree to no do homework today. They were only supposed to be celebrating.

_This is what we're doing._ Harry thought as he kissed Hermione greedily. No homework was being done and he had Hermione's undivided attention, or so he thought.

"Harry," murmured Hermione against his lips.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Its lunch time." said Hermione.

"Don't care." said Harry placing another kiss against her lips. He stopped as she laughed against his lips. He raised his head to look at her.

"I have something planned for you," she said.

"Oh," said Harry leaning back. Hermione climbed off his lap. "Lead away," he said taking her hand and following her out of the common room.

Five minutes later they were standing inside the kitchen off in a corner out of the way of the house elves. Harry looked around.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. Hermione smiled and pointed to the small table set up in front of them. Harry looked over the ingredients before them; flour, eggs, and sugar.

"We're making cookies?" Hermione nodded. Harry's smile lit his face. He loved to cook, but not for his uncle, aunt, or his cousin. "This is perfect Love." he said to Hermione. Harry rolled up his sleeves and quickly began the recipe from off the top of his head.

"Can you put flour on the table Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry quickly spread the flour so Hermione could roll the dough; however before Hermione put the dough on the flour Harry touched his finger that was covered in flour to the tip of Hermione's nose.

"Harry!" she squealed trying to rub it off. However, she couldn't because her hands were full of dough. Harry tilted his head as he looked at her.

"You look cute with flour on your nose." he said. She glared at him.

"Get it off." Harry laughed as he reached out and brushed the rest of it off her nose.

"Thank you." said Hermione as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Mmm… you're welcome." he said kissing her back.

"Now," said Hermione, "back to work."

"You're the one rolling the dough…" said Harry.

"Oh, right." said Hermione as she turned back towards the table. Harry just laughed silently to himself.

An hour later Harry and Hermione sat there nibbling their heart shaped red Valentine's Day sugar cookies.

"These are good," said Hermione as she ate the crumbs off her palm. Harry nodded in agreement. "You're a good cook," she told Harry. He gave her a quick smile. "Years of practice."

Just then, their friends entered the kitchen.

"There you guys are," said Nellie. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry," said Hermione. "I brought Harry here to make cookies."

"Cookies?" asked Ron spying them on the table. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead," she said pushing the plate towards him. "Everyone can have one."

"These are good." said Ron repeating Hermione earlier statement. Harry and Hermione just laughed as they packed up the leftover cookies. Hermione then turned back to Nellie.

"What did you need?" She asked.

"Classes start in fifteen minutes." said Nellie. They quickly hurried from the kitchen.

Harry had left Hermione to entertain herself saying he had to go get her something. Classes had finished for the day. She had been curled up with a book for the past twenty minutes waiting for him. She was just about to go look for him when Ron and Draco rushed into the common room.

"Look out the window." they panted out of breath. Hermione rushed to the window as others tried to crowd behind her to see past her. Once there Hermione pulled up the window and flung open the shutters. Then once she got a good look of what was out the window she gasped.

There spelled out in the snow, in shimmering candlelight, were the words I love you Hermione wrapped in a huge heart. Standing at the very base of the heart was Harry. He looked up at her and mouthed the words, "I love you." Hermione turned from the window and began to push her way through the crowd gathered behind her.

"Move." she said. They parted and let her through. Grabbing her coat off the chair she ran out of the common room and down the stairs out of the school. She then slowed down to a walk as she walked around the side of the school. There Harry stood with a bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said holding out the flowers. Hermione reached out took them, smelled them, and smiled at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." she said as she took the last step putting them in reaching distance. Harry reached out and pulled her to him. Being careful to not hit him with the flowers she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful." she said tilting her head towards the glowing heart and words.

Harry smiled. "I wanted to find a unique way to show you how much I love you." Hermione didn't answer him. She just leaned forward and kissed him. Harry dragged her closer.

"I love you too," she finally whispered against his lips. She leaned back against his arms several minutes later. "Can you do me a favor," she asked?

"What?" Harry asked.

"Can you take me flying?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," he exclaimed. "You hate flying!" Hermione smiled. He knew her so well.

"I know…" she said. "However, you like flying and I want to do something else together." Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Hermione nodded. After whisking Hermione's flowers out of existence Harry summoned his broom. He quickly climbed on and slid forward so Hermione could climb on behind him.

"Hang on tight." he said as she brought her tightly around his waist. Harry rose slowly off the ground; telling Hermione to keep her eyes closed. It was not until they were well above the school facing the lake and the mountains in the moonlight did Harry tell her to open her eyes.

Hermione gasped as she viewed the scene before her. The moon was reflected in the lake along with the mountains in the background.

"Oh Harry," she said. "It's so beautiful." He turned to look at her.

"Now you know why I always want to fly," he said to her. Hermione could only nod as she gazed around her, her fear of flying forgotten. She pressed her cheek to his back as he began to press the broom forward.

An hour and a half later Harry pulled his broom to a stop outside the window to Hermione's dormitory. He carefully helped her down making sure that she didn't slip. He didn't let go of her hand until she was safely inside. He leaned forward so he could kiss her. To his surprise his head was allowed on the other side of the windowsill. He wondered. He eased his broom forward. Keeping his lips on Hermione's, until half of his body was leaning through the window. Hermione pulled away and her eyes widened when she realized how far he was leaning into her room. Looking around at the currently empty room, Harry leaned back and gingerly stepped off his broom onto the windowsill. Connecting his eyes with Hermione's wide ones he placed one foot forward. Nothing happened. Taking a deep breath he took the last step into her room. When nothing happened both their faces lit in identical grins.

"This is brilliant," said Hermione as Harry scooped her up in his arms after leaning his broom against the window.

"You're telling me," he said kissing her hungrily. She broke the kiss off. He looked at her confused.

"Go get ready for bed and then meet me in the common room," she said. "I have one last surprise for you."

"Aww Hermione," said Harry as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "I want to stay here with you. Can't you just give me my present now?" Hermione laughed.

"Go!" she said unwrapping herself from his arms. She placed one more kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you soon." Harry pouted, but he got back on his broom with a wink and left.

Turning back to her bed she found her flowers from earlier that night. She smiled, shook her head, and started gathering her clothes.

When Harry flew into the boy's dormitory he found it crowded. They all turned to him as he landed beside his bed still left in la la land. They watched as he dreamily stretched out across his bed after putting away his broom. He couldn't believe he had found a way to get into the girl's dormitory. He began to dream of all the ways he could sneak in there to surprise Hermione. (He is a guy after all.)

Harry's friends watched as he sighed and his goofy grin stretched farther across his fast. Ron looked at the guys and then back to Harry. He walked over to Harry's bed.

"What did you and Hermione do tonight?" Ron asked.

"We went flying," said Harry. Ron looked back at their friends. _Was there another code phrase he didn't know about?_ Harry caught his best friend's look and recognized what he was trying to ask.

"Ron," Harry exclaimed bringing his friend's attention back to him! "How can you think that? We're only fourteen. That is seriously sick. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, "I need to go take a shower. I'm supposed to meet Hermione there as soon as I'm done." With that he gathered his clothes and left the room.

Ron looked at the rest of the guys. "Well that's a relief," he said going back to his bed.

Upon finishing her shower Hermione carried her most prized possession down the stairs to hide until the time was right. It was a good thing the common room was empty. She had just managed to hide it when Harry came down the stairs. Hermione smiled when she saw him. Green pajama pants and a black tank top adorned his body. Hermione on the other hand had just worn the same pajamas she had woken up this morning in.

"Mmm, you smell good," Hermione said as he wrapped her in his arms. Harry just laughed as she went about smelling him.

"So what's my surprise?" he asked when she finally looked back up at him. Smiling she released him and got her guitar from its hiding place. She watched as his eyes widened.

"You know how to play?" he asked her. Hermione nodded as she slipped the strap on over her head.

"Sit," she said motioning to a place before her on the floor as she sat on the edge of the couch. Hermione looked at Harry.

"I heard this song over the summer. Thinking back I now know why I paid so much attention to it." she said smiling at him. Harry settled in to listen as her fingers began skimming over the strings.

**God Bless the Broken Road**

_(Hermione's eyes closed as she began to play the first notes.)_

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_(Hermione's eyes snapped open and connected with Harry's.)_

[Chorus:]

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

[Chorus:]

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

_(When Hermione finished silent tears slid down her cheeks.)_

When the last note died down Hermione raised her head to look Harry in the eye. "Happy Valentine's day," she said. "Now you know you have always held my heart."

Harry smiled and without a word he rose gracefully to his feet and went over to the spot where a heavy concealment charm protected an item he had hid there earlier that day. Hermione gasped as another guitar was revealed. Picking it up Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her. After slipping the strap over his head he repeated the exact same song back to her with just as much passion and love. When he finally opened his eyes the tears in his matched the tears in hers.

"Now you know you have always held my heart." he said repeating her line back to her before he kissed her.

A few minutes later they were curled up against each other on the couch, Hermione's guitar tucked safely beside her.

"When did you learn how to play?" asked Hermione.

"After I found the guitar broken in a dumpster I brought it back here and fixed it," said Harry. "That was my second year. I've been teaching myself ever since."

"You're really good," said Hermione. "I've been playing since I was six." Harry's eyebrows rose. Just then, the clock chimed to let them know it was midnight.

"Crap," said Hermione. "We have to get to bed." They stood and whispered goodnight against each other's lips.

Hermione was just about to climb the stairs when Harry said something. "Don't forget how much I love you," he whispered across the room.

"Oh, Harry," she said. "I love you too." With that she disappeared up the steps.

**Author's Note: Whew, I never thought I would get done typing this chapter. So there's the longest chapter yet. I had so much fun writing it and my lovely friends here at school helped me come up with all the ideas including my favorite, writing in the snow. This chapter is dedicated to two people. First of all **_**DriftWood1965**_**, because you don't like Draco and Nellie. I dedicate this chapter to you because it is full of Harry and Hermione. I know how much you love them. I hope you like it. Second, **_**x24601x**_**, because I know how bad you wanted a little "more interaction" between our characters. Even though it's not between your favorites I can just imagine you laughing your butt off as you read this. I expect a full review after you read this. For the rest of you thanks so much for the reviews. I love each and every one of you, and I can't wait to hear from you again after this chapter. It may be awhile before u hear from me again because I have yet to start on the next chapter, but don't worry. It'll be in the works soon. Peace, WG13**

**p.s. I have one more story to my name for you guys to read. That's Just Bubbly is a series of short drabbles in Harry's point of view about daily encounters with bubbles. Interested? Well go read it then!**

_**A BIG THANK YOU**_** goes to my new beta, **_**Nellis Daughter of Athena**_**, who is currently editing all of my past chapters and has most if not all of them done. She was the one that wrote the above Potions scene, with a few minor adjustments, and was the inspiration for name of this title. Thank you so much. I could not have done this chapter without you! **


	10. Valentine's Day on the 13th?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. My writing notebook got lost in the move from my dorm to back home and it took ages to find. Found now!

This chapter is dedicated to: all of my lovely readers and reviewers who have stuck with me through this long month and a half. You kept asking when the next chapter was coming out. Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy it. It took me a few days after finding my notebook to get my muse back, but once she was found this chapter was finished in two days! Next up, Draco and Nellie. Sorry for those who don't like these particular characters, but their story must be told as well. It'll be a shocker, I promise! Now it's my turn to ask if you have anything in particular you would like to see added to this story, please leave it in a review or e-mail me. I have some ideas of course for upcoming chapter but I noticed that I'm losing all but the dedicated readers. So give me some ideas and maybe I can get some new ones! Thanks, your beloved and mentally abused author, WG13

From the Previous Chapter: Hermione was just about to climb the stairs when Harry said something. "Don't forget how much I love you," he whispered across the room.

"Oh, Harry," she said. "I love you too." With that she disappeared up the steps.

There were no rose petals and candlelight for Lissy when she woke up on her Valentine's Day with Ron. She knew this was going to happen though, so she went to bed wearing her favorite pajamas and was now curled up under her quilt. However, she couldn't linger in bed. She had to meet Ron in the common room in an hour. Flinging the quilt back she sat up and slipped her feet into her slippers. Gathering her outfit she had laid out the night before she went to take an early shower. Twenty minutes later she was dressed and standing in front of the mirror putting on makeup after brushing her teeth when Nellie and Hermione entered the bathroom. They both gasped as they took in the sight before them.

Short jean shorts and a blue and white tie die tank top showed off her tan shoulders and arms. A matching baseball cap adorned her head with her sleek brown hair pulled through it in a pony tail. On her feet were white flip flops. The only jewelry she wore was a locket she had worn since she was a baby that held her parents on one side and her sister on the other. Her makeup was simple, just some eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss.

"Oh Lissy," breathed Hermione. "Ron is going to flip when he sees all that skin and that blue. You know it's his favorite color." Lissy smiled.

"Why do you think I have blue eyes?" Hermione just laughed.

"Done," said Lissy snapping her makeup case closed. "Can you put this on my bed?" Nellie nodded and took the case from her. "See you guys at breakfast," she said rushing from the room.

When she got to the common room she immediately found Ron standing with his back to her talking to Harry. Harry saw her first and she watched as his eyes widened. Harry nudged Ron and pointed in her direction. Lissy smiled as she saw the look on Ron's face. His jaw dropped and his eyes glazed over as she began to make her way over to them.

"Good morning." she said kissing him on the lips after closing his open mouth.

"Morning," he said dragging her close to him. "You look absolutely amazing." He let his fingertips glide over her bare skin.

"I figured I'd wear your favorite color," she said, her eyes closing at his touch.

"Thank you," he whispered placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Ready for breakfast?" Ron asked. Lissy nodded and let him lead her from the common room as they left Harry to wait for Hermione.

They met Draco outside the Great Hall as he waited for Nellie.

"She'll be down in a few minutes," said Lissy as Ron dragged her past him. Draco nodded his thanks. "Ron, I know you're in a hurry to eat, but can you slow down?" However, she stopped short when she saw what was sitting at her usual spot at the table. A single red rose in a vase sat next to her plate along with a note. However, that is not what stopped her. Arranged in a half semi-circle around her and Ron's plates were her favorite vegetarian breakfast foods that she usually ate at home. She turned to Ron and watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to give you a breakfast that you could enjoy. Every day I watch as you eat cereal and hate it." Ron couldn't get another word in as Lissy kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Thank you," she said. She then sat down and opened her note as Ron sat down beside her. Her note read:

Although a strawberry brought us together,

It was your personality and heart that kept me entertained.

You'll have my heart forever as long as I hold yours.

Happy Valentine's Day Lissy!

Love, Ron

"Oh Ron," she said, "You'll always have my heart as long as you keep me supplied with strawberries." She laid her head on his shoulder while popping a strawberry in her mouth. Ron laughed.

"Deal," he said. Just then the other two couples joined them at the table.

"Hey," said Lissy as Nellie reached for one of her breakfast foods. "Hands off!"

"Sorry," said Nellie putting her hands up in surrender. Ron just laughed at their antics and helped himself to the food in front of him.

Just then Harry, who was sitting on the end, suddenly started laughing. They all turned to him including Hermione. However, Harry looked at the other two guys. "Do you realize that we have similar taste in women?" The guys looked at him in confusion after looking at all three girls. Harry smiled. "They're all brunettes." The guys looked at the girls and then everyone burst out laughing. Each girl's hair graced her hips; Lissy was the only one with straight hair while Nellie and Hermione had curly hair. "Even eye color," he said looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Lissy was the only one with blue eyes. Yes, they were similar. Nellie and Hermione looked so much alike they were often mistaken for sisters by those who didn't know them.

"And here I though Draco would have went for a blonde haired, blue eyed girl..." said Ron. Draco looked at him.

"Not bloody likely. I've always preferred brunettes," he said. Harry pulled Hermione to him.

"Oh please." He looked at Harry. "Everyone knows you've had a claim on her since day one." Hermione and Harry raised their eyebrows. Draco just laughed and went back to eating his breakfast.

**~.~.~**

Ron, Lissy, Draco, Nellie, Harry, and Hermione sat together in McGonagall's transfiguration classroom. (Since Draco and Nellie had become a couple the three couples usually went and sat everywhere together. The animosity between Draco and the Golden Trio had all but disappeared.) Just then McGonagall swept into the classroom.

"Clear your desks and keep out your wands." Once the desks were clear she flourished her wand. Stacks of paper appeared on everyone's desks. "Today you are going to transform this paper into paper hearts and birds along with real flowers to decorate the Great Hall for tomorrow's feast." Excited whispers broke out. "Quiet." Silence was immediate. "We'll do the birds first." "After me," she said moving her wand in the proper movements.

Ron watched Professor McGonagall very closely. Besides Potions, Transfiguration was one of his worst subjects. However, even though he thought he copied her movements precisely the piece of paper in front of him did not turn into a little bird. Instead of turning to Hermione like he usually did, he turned to Lissy.

"Help." Smiling she repeated McGonagall's instructions to him one at a time, without sounding snooty I might add, such as Hermione did in their second year. This time he got it right. "For you," he said holding it out to her. To his surprise, the paper bird flapped it wings and started to gain air. It was then that Ron noticed all the other birds flying around the room. Lissy caught his startled expression and gave him a reassuring smile.

Ron was grateful when the paper hearts didn't come alive in his hands, and that the flowers didn't shift in their shape when he offered a bouquet to Lissy.

**~.~.~**

"Ready for this?" Ron nervously shook his head. He would never be comfortable getting on a horse, but if that's what Lissy wanted to do.

"Are you sure you don't want to go flying?" Lissy looked at him.

"I refuse." Ron sighed.

"I thought as much."

"Now," said Lissy. "This is Chester. He's a stallion, and a softie so please be nice to him." Ron eyed the chestnut colored horse. He didn't look like a softie.

"If I'm riding Chester, who are you riding?" Lissy turned back to the only other horse in the area.

"That is Charlie. I'll be riding him." Ron eyed the huge horse that had the same coloring as Chester except for a white streak down his nose.

"Are you sure?"

Lissy laughed. "I'm sure."

Lissy had already tacked up the horses and was now placing their food and blanket into the saddle bags. "Okay," she said after leaving Charlie with a barn hand for a moment and leading Ron over to the mounting block. She helped him guide Chester into place and held onto him as Ron climbed the stairs. He really did look cute in his riding helmet.

"Place your left foot in the stirrup." Ron did this and looked back at her. "Grab the reins in your left hand and with the same hand grab the horn." Ron followed her instructions again. "Now swing your right leg over." Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "Trust me," she said. Taking a deep breath he swung his long leg over the saddle while she held Chester in place. In the next instant Ron was sitting on top of the stallion.

"I did it," he said.

"I knew you could," she said smiling up at him. "Now," she said. "Stay there." She quickly walked across the ring and Ron watched as she used the railing to help her get into the saddle. (AN: Please use a mounting block whenever available.) After a quick lesson with the reins they were ready to go out onto the trail. It was a good thing it was big enough for them to walk side by side.

Knowing this was Ron's first time in a saddle, Lissy had promised that she would not urge the horses to do anything past a walk unless he asked her to. So it was walking they made it to the clearing where Lissy had promised him lunch. As guaranteed the spot was perfect for their small intimate meal.

After tethering the horses to a nearby tree Ron spread out the blanket and Lissy got the food from the saddle bags. It was together they spread out the meager but filling meal of fruit and cheese and a couple of flasks of pumpkin juice. Of course, Lissy had made sure to include a couple of apples for the horses which they promptly fed after eating their meal. Lissy taught Ron how to make sure the core was removed and that all the seeds came out with it. After their apples the horses were given some water before Lissy and Ron stretched back out on the blanket.

"I love you," Ron whispered from his position above Lissy. She smiled up at him.

"I love you to." She was pulling him down for a kiss when she felt the first rain drop. Startled she looked over Ron's shoulder at the dark sky. "Crap," she said sitting up and pushing Ron into a sitting position with her.

"What is it?" That's when he felt a drop of rain hit his arm. He stared at the wet spot on the sleeve of his jacket for a moment before turning to her. "Run."

They grabbed the blanket and their trash and quickly stuffed it into the saddle bags. This time Ron didn't even hesitate when getting back on Chester; he put his foot in the stirrup and quickly swung himself into the saddle. Lissy watched from where she held both the horses' reins tightly. "Getting better," she said swinging into Charlie's saddle. Just then the rain started coming down. She turned to Ron. "We can't walk in this." Ron just nodded. If he was sore tomorrow he'd deal with it. Lissy urged the horses into a gallop and they were off as fast as the horses would fly. There were times when he thought he would fall out of the saddle, and there were times when he thought he wouldn't make it home. He could have kissed the ground when they reached Hogwarts. After scrubbing their horses down and cleaning the tack they had wearily found their way back to Hogwarts. As soon as they stepped foot onto Hogwarts Lissy took out her wand and murmured the drying spell for both of them. Ron could have kissed her! In fact, he did.

Ron pulled back and looked at her. "I'm sorry our picnic was ruined. Maybe we can move it indoors?" Lissy nodded smiling. Ron led her to the Room of Requirements. However, Lissy was surprised to find Harry and Hermione standing on the inside. She turned to Ron confused. "I called Harry when you had your back turned. He was supposed to meet me later, but I thought this might cheer you up. However, I don't know what Hermione is doing here." They both turned to Harry and Hermione. Harry smiled at his friends.

"She can play to."

"Play what?" Harry smiled and waved his hand. Their guitars appeared out of nowhere to hang around their necks.

"Oh," Lissy gasped. Harry nodded to Ron who turned to Lissy.

"Will you dance with me?" With a smile Lissy placed her hand into his as the music started to play. As the first note started Ron swept Lissy closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Pay attention to the lyrics because I wrote it." Lissy just nodded and snuggled further into his arms.

I Want to Say a Million Things

(Written by Grace Howell; aka Celia Equus; aka Elizabeth 'Lissy' Katt)

I want to say a million things

Every single day.

I want to take you on my wings

So we can fly away.

I want to shine a million stars,

Make them shine on you.

Make them shine on you.

I'll never forget

The day we met;

But how could I know

How thing would go?

You made me see

How life could be.

You took me by surprise,

With magic in your eyes.

I want to say a million things

Every single day.

I want to take you on my wings

So we can fly away.

I want to shine a million stars,

Make them shine on you.

Make them shine on you.

You brighten each day,

Make me feel okay.

Life with you is sweet,

A day with you a treat.

For you, I'd fly high

Into a moonlight sky

To show that I'll always care;

And I'd write this in the air:

I want to say a million things

Every single day. (Every single day.)

I want to take you on my wings

So we can fly away. (We can fly away.)

I want to shine a million stars,

Make them shine on you. (Make them shine.)

Make them shine on you. (On you.)

When the last note of the song died down Lissy pulled away with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful." Ron looked down into her teary eyes.

"It says exactly what I feel for you. When you approached me and challenged me to eat that strawberry, I thought you were nuts. However, as soon as it hit my tongue, the only thing that I could think about was how much I loved you. Some may say it was the strawberry; I say it was my heart telling me what I knew all along." Ron smiled at his girlfriend. "We may have started this relationship with a strawberry, but I don't think it's ever felt more real for me." Lissy pulled Ron's head down to hers and kissed him.

"I feel exactly the same way," she whispered against his lips. Harry and Hermione snuck out quietly letting the couple having some privacy.

**~.~.~**

Later that night Ron and Lissy were curled up against each other on the couch trying to decide on how they were going to finish their Valentine's Day.

"A walk around the lake?" This was asked by Lissy.

"No."

"Sneak into the kitchens?" Lissy knew this was one of Ron's favorite past times.

"No." Suddenly Ron had an idea. "Why don't we go flying? The weather's perfect!"

"Absolutely not," she said. "I hate flying; you know that." "I hate sports of all kinds; well except horseback riding." Ron nodded, sullen again.

"How are we ever going to decide on something to do?" Lissy looked at him with an idea.

"Who says we have to decide?" "We can't decide on anything, so I say we go to bed and decide to do something tomorrow," she said. Ron smiled for the first time since starting their conversation.

"That's brilliant."

Lissy smiled. "That's why you're dating me," she said. Ron laughed and kissed her back as she leaned over and kissed him. "Night."

"Good night love" he whispered against her lips and then watched her disappear up the steps to the girl's dormitory.

**~.~.~**

Later that night Lissy tossed and turned in her bed. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to sleep. She tried surrounding herself in darkness. That didn't work. She tried kicking the covers off, thinking she was too hot. That didn't work. What was wrong? She thought back to her previous conversation with Ron earlier that night. "Who says we have to decide?" "We can't decide on anything, so I say we go to bed and decide to do something tomorrow." That was it. She couldn't sleep because her brain was still trying to come up with an idea for tomorrow. Lissy sighed in frustration. She wanted to sleep, not think of ideas.

Suddenly she had an idea. Getting out of bed, she slid her feet into some slippers and slipped on a robe. Silently she made her way out of the girl's dormitory, down the stairs, crossed the common room, up the stairs, and into the boy's dormitory. It was a good thing Hermione told her that they could get into here; otherwise she would have never tried this. Keeping quiet as a mouse she trained her eyes onto the beds trying to make out Ron's shape in the darkness. She finally spotted him in the bed across from Harry. Apparently he spotted her to.

"Lissy?" She nearly jumped out of her skin. On shaking limbs she made her way to his bed.

"Don't ever do that again. You nearly scared me to death," she whispered.

"Sorry," he whispered back as she sat down on his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning until I figured that my brain was trying to figure out something for us to do tomorrow."

"Did you figure something out?"

Lissy smiled. "Not exactly. I didn't figure out anything to do, but then I thought about something Hermione said to me earlier."

"What's that?"

"That we were allowed in the boy's dormitory; whereas you're not allowed in ours, so I'd thought I'd come and visit you as my last Valentine's gift." Ron smiled.

"Come here," he said holding out his arms. Lissy crawled up his bed and settled down into his arms under the covers next to him. (Please be mindful that Lissy is still in her robe, and for this purpose Ron decided to wear both pajama pants and a shirt to bed that night. Thanks) "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For a perfect Valentine's Day."

"Thank you for one as well and your welcome," she said closing her eyes. Five minutes later Lissy got what she came for.

She fell fast asleep in her loving boyfriend's arms.

Author's Note: Just a quick update. All of my past chapter's have been updated and edited thanks to Nellis Daughter of Athena. Thank you, Nellie. Thanks also goes out to the person who pointed out that I had my chapters repeated. Forgive me for not having your name on here.

P.S. Sorry for the lame title name!

**Big thank you goes out to Nellis Daughter of Athena for sticking with me. She got this chapter back to me as soon as possible so you guys could read it! Thank you so much for being my beta. **


	11. The Muggle's Way of Doing Things

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). The characters Jack Milton and Gabrielle Reid were created by my roommate Becky. She asks that you please **not use** her characters **without** permission from me. Thank you. Only the plot is mine.

**Author's Note: **I actually looked up February's dates for 2004 and low and behold the 15th comes on a Sunday. Halleluiah! This goes along with my plans perfectly; well, sort of! You'll see. Grins evilly. Well I might as well **WARN** you, this chapter will contain swearing and male/male contact. How much? That's left to be unsaid. (No sexual contact though. That much I can say.) Just please don't get mad at me for writing this; I'm doing it as a favor for a friend who loves these characters very much and wanted to see a twist. Oopps, I may have said too much!

**From the Previous Chapter: **"Thank you for one as well and your welcome," she said closing her eyes. Five minutes later Lissy got what she came for.

She fell fast asleep in her loving boyfriend's arms.

The Sunday morning of the 15th dawned bright and early for Draco and Nellie. They met at 6am outside the Great Hall and without even eating breakfast they made their way off of Hogwarts' grounds.

Once outside the gates of Hogwarts Draco pulled his girlfriend close and together they used the portkey, a pair of sunglasses, given to them by Dumbeldore, that would take them to the Paris, France. (The portkey would not be reactivated until later that night.)

Being the purebloods that they were they both managed a smooth landing and took their first look around. Nellie gasped when she got her first glimpse of the Eiffel Tower. (This was her first trip to Paris.) "Oh Draco," she breathed. "It's beautiful." Draco murmured in agreement.

"Are you hungry?" Nellie gave a quick nod. "Let's go get some breakfast then." Nellie agreed and situated her camera bag and shoulder bag around her neck before sliding her arm around Draco's waist. Before they had left Hogwarts she had placed anti-theft charms on their belongings, so she wasn't worried about anyone stealing it. However, you could never be too sure.

On foot they made their way to the café called Le paradis du matin1.

Once there the hostess led them to a table on the terrace. The view was absolutely breathtaking; their table overlooked Paris and in the distance was the Eiffel Tower with the sun rising behind it.

"Votre serveur était ici dans une moment.2" Draco nodded and dismissed the hostess.

"What would you like to eat?" Draco asked Nellie.

"A baguette3 and some chocolate," said Nellie. Draco nodded. That's what he would have also. After deciding this, their waitress approached their table.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Josephine. Je suis votre serveuse. Qu'est-ce-que vous-voudrais?4"

Draco nodded and quickly spouted off their order in French. At that moment he was glad that his parents let him come to Paris over the summer holidays.

While they waited for their orders Draco and Nellie began planning their day. They planned on going sightseeing and shopping for the rest of the morning. For lunch their location was undecided and after that they were roaming the city, taking them wherever their feet decided to go.

Just then their food arrived. While they ate Draco noticed two guys staring at them.

"Nell," he whispered. Nellie turned to look at him. "Do you see those two guys looking at us?" Very slowly Nellie casually swept her gaze over the people on the terrace. Her eyes immediately caught the eyes of the two boys. However, upon meeting her gaze, they immediately lowered their eyes.

Nellie turned her eyes back on Draco. "Yes," she said.

"What do you think they're looking at us for?" Nellie shrugged.

"Who knows? Let's go! I'm done," she said. Draco nodded and stood up.

After paying their tab they entered the busy street once more. "So," said Draco intertwining their fingers, "what is first on our agenda?" Nellie glanced at him.

"What do you mean? Don't you have anything planned?" Draco shook his head.

"Today is all about you," he said. Nellie smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Let's go window shopping," she said putting her head on his shoulder. Draco smiled.

"Now I know why I like you," Nellie bumped his shoulder with hers.

"That's not to say we can't get anything," she said. Just then Nellie paused beside a window. "Oh. Draco look." Draco's gaze transferred from Nellie to the windows display. On display hung simple leather animal chokers. Turning back to Nellie his eye caught a glimpse of those that resembled a snake and a lion. He knew instantly what she wanted.

"Let's go," he said. Half an hour later they exited the shop with their chokers around their necks. Nellie's green and silver snake hung on a simple black band. Draco thought it looked perfect resting against the hollow of her throat. Draco's golden lion rested on a red leather cord.

At first Draco refused to get one. _It was bad enough that he was dating a Gryffindor; his friends in Slytherin teased him constantly. Why did he have to fall in love with a lion? Now she wanted him to wear one?_ However, once he saw the look that Nellie was giving him he couldn't refuse her.

Glancing over at her once more he couldn't help but like the fact that she wearing his house symbol. Thinking that she must like him wearing her house symbol, he kept his mouth shut. Later he would think that he didn't mind it so much.

"Off we go," he said pulling her back onto the busy street.

Over the next three hours they stopped in numerous stores buying things for themselves as well as for their friends. Lissy was bought a new hat. Hermione was given a book all about Paris and its tourist spots. Harry was given a t-shirt that said, "My friends went to Paris and didn't take me." Ron would receive new riding gear to help him on his trail rides with Lissy.

By the time they finished their gift shopping it was time for lunch. They stopped once again at a café and ate outside on the terrace. As they ate their meals of croissants, strawberries, and coffee, they enjoyed their unblocked view once again of the Eiffel Tower.

"I think we should visit the Eiffel Tower before we leave," said Nellie. Draco nodded his consent. However, as Draco nodded he caught sight of the same two guys they saw at breakfast.

"Nell," he whispered.

"What?"

"Ssh," he whispered. "Keep your voice down."

"What?" This time her voice was a mere whisper.

"Isn't that the same two guys we saw this morning?" Nellie slowly twisted her head casually in search of the two guys. Soon her head twisted back towards Draco and she nodded at him.

They bore the same resemblance to the ones that they saw this morning. Both guys seemed a little older than them. The one on the left was the younger of the two with blue eyes and light brown hair. Both were taller than Draco's 5'6". The brunette had two tattoos that were visible to Draco's eye. On his left wrist was the Om sign and on his right wrist was the symbol for Sagittarius. Draco turned his head towards the other guy to take in details of strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. This guy only had one visible tattoo on his right wrist of the Virgo symbol.

"They have to be following us," Draco whispered harshly to her. "I'm going to do something about it before this gets out of hand," he said moving to get up.

"No! You're not," said Nellie pushing him back down. "You're going to eat lunch with me and then we're going to roam the city." Draco stared at her for a moment before continuing eating.

"Sometimes you scare me," he said leaning over and kissing her cheek. Nellie just laughed and continued eating.

When they finished eating Draco drug Nellie back out onto the street. However, he was still keeping an eye on the two guys that seemed intent on following them.

By the time he had managed to maneuver the four of them into a deserted alleyway another hour had passed and he was wondering why in the world these two guys would be following them.

"D'accord,5" he said twisting around to face them. "Pourquoi êtes-vous suives nous?6" The two guys looked at each other and then turned back to Draco and Nellie.

"Si… vous saisissiez nous sommes suivre vous aujourd'hui?7" asked the brunette.

Draco nodded.

"Alors, je m'appelle Jack Milton," said the brunette. "Et voici – il est Gabriel Reid,8" he said pointing to the blonde.

"Enchanté – je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et voici – elle s'appelle Nelly Woodburry.9"

"Si," said Draco. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous suivez?10" Jack smiled as Gabriel began speaking.

"Alors11 - We play this game," he said. "We choose people our age who are tourists and follow them around while they're in our city. We started this game because we realized a couple of years ago that we didn't know our city. So we began to follow tourists so that we could view our home through their eyes. This way we never lose sight of the fact that we live in a beautiful city full of both simple and grand wonders."

Nellie and Draco stared at Jack and Gabriel.

"So," said Jack. "How long are you in our lovely city?"

"Just until tonight," said Draco. Jack nodded.

"And what are your plans?" This time Nellie spoke.

"We just planned on roaming the city until dinnertime; then we planned on having a picnic dinner on the Eiffel Tower before we head home."

"Uh-huh. I have a better idea - How about we show you some of our favorite places to hang out?" Jack looked at Draco and Nellie in anticipation. He really hoped they said yes to his question.

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later they entered a dimly lit pool room. Nellie turned to Draco who turned to Jack and Gabriel.

"I assume you know how to play," said Jack.

"No." Jack who had been walking towards a pool table stopped and turned towards him.

"What?"

"We don't know how to play."

"How can you not know how to play?" Draco glanced at Nellie.

"Let's just say they don't play where we come from," he said.

"Well," said Jack. "Today you're going to learn."

"There are two types of balls, stripes and solids. Each team will have a different type of ball. Upon breaking the balls and the first team to get a ball in, it determines which ball you will have. The object of the game is to get in every one of your balls without getting in the eight ball." Jack held up the eight ball. However, once you get all your balls in the object is to get the eight ball in an announced pocket. All balls must be hit from the white ball. Any other rules we'll explain them as we go. Any questions?"

Draco and Nellie looked at each other. They had this. "You first," he told Jack. He just wanted to see how he positioned the pool stick.

As Draco watched Jack bent low over the pool table in preparation for the first shot. As Jack pushed the stick forward creating enough force to send the balls flying and sinking a striped ball in a corner pocket, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Gabriel ogled the man bent over the pool table in front of him. All of a sudden it hit Draco.

They were gay!

After whispering his discovery in Nellie's ear, Draco accepted the pool stick from Jack who went to stand by Gabriel, who immediately wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. Well so much for whispering. Draco analyzed the pool table, and calculated on which move to make to get the most balls in. However, upon bending over the table and lining up his pool stick he felt a hand on his side. Draco turned expecting to find Nellie behind him. However, upon turning he found Jack standing behind him.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Like this," he whispered running his hand down Draco's arms, repositioning his arm a hair to the right. Upon taking the shot, Draco watched as two different balls went in. Straightening he turned to Jack.

"I completely missed that," he said.

"I know," said Jack with a wink as he took the pool stick from Draco and handed it to Gabriel.

Draco stepped back to allow Gabriel to take his shot. With deliberate and precise movements, Gabriel only took a couple of seconds to take his shot.

Draco's mouth dropped as two more balls sunk into the far pockets. "Your turn," said Gabriel as he gave Draco the pool stick. By the time Draco managed to shake himself out of his stupor, Gabriel had already attached himself to Jack and was whispering in his ear. As Draco watched Jack laughed at something Gabriel said and then dropped a kiss on Gabriel's lips before turning back to him. Jack raised an eyebrow at Draco as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's form.

Shaking his head, Draco handed Nellie the pool stick. Draco could only smirk inwardly as Nellie managed to sink two more of their balls.

"Your turn," she said handing the pool stick to Jack.

From there, the game continued back and forth until they reached the white ball.

Jack had gotten more daring as the game continued. He had continued helping Draco with his shots, even going as far as kissing him on the cheek when they won the game.

"Congratulations," said Jack pulling back.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Draco with a frown on his face.

"You have a boyfriend. What are you doing kissing me?" he asked.

"I was just congratulating you," said Jack. "I meant you no harm."

"That had better been all you were doing," said Draco before turning to Nellie.

"What are we doing next?" she asked.

"How about a movie?" Draco asked. Everyone agreed and together they walked to the movie theater.

Once picking a movie and getting snacks they entered the dark theater.

Jack and Gabriel went to the very last row in the back, sitting directly below the window screen. Draco and Nellie only followed as they liked sitting in the back as well.

However, they didn't take up the two seats. Gabriel sat in Jack's lap. Their snacks went in the seat farthest away. At first they only sat there, Gabriel's arm looped around Jack's neck as he tucked his feet up in the seat.

Yet, when the movie started Gabriel turned to Jack and began to pepper his lips, jaw, and neck with kisses.

At that moment Draco was glad they were the only four in the theater as Jack let out a long moan.

It was quiet for awhile; Gabriel and Jack snogging silently next to them. The movie was about half way through when Draco and Nellie heard another moan.

They looked over to find Jack's hand traveling over Gabriel's chest; however, his hand was under Gabriel's shirt, caressing bare skin.

When Gabriel let out another moan, Draco got fed up. He couldn't concentrate on the movie any more.

"Can you guys cut it out? We can't concentrate on the movie anymore," said Draco.

Breaking apart Jack and Gabriel turned to look at them. Draco could just make out their swollen lips in the dark theater.

"You could always join," whispered Jack in an open invitation.

Rearing back in horror, Draco looked at them in shock. "Let's go Nell," he said standing up. Without a second thought she followed him out.

They were almost to the door before they heard Jack and Gabriel calling for them to wait. However, Draco just pushed out the door and left them behind.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder spinning him around, Draco did the first thing that came to his mind.

His fist connected with Gabriel's jaw.

"Hey!" cried Jack stepping in front of Gabriel stopping Draco from swinging again by grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me!" cried Draco. "Who do you think you are? You ask me to join in your snogging session. I have a bloody girlfriend!" He said the last part fairly screaming.

"Drake," Jack began.

"Don't you Drake me!" said Draco, his eyes blazing. "What makes you think I want to join you?"

"I'm sorry," whispered Jack. "I was just teasing. It's not often Gabe and I go to the movies, and when we do we nearly always snog. When you asked us to stop, my only thought was to get you to leave us alone. I never thought you would react the way you did. I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I have a girlfriend," echoed Draco. "Of course I would be furious. I happen to enjoy snogging." Jack's eyes lit up. "However, only with my GIRLfriend," he said putting emphasis on the girl part.

"So do I," said Jack, "and it's not often I get to snog Gabriel, so I enjoy it when I have the chance."

Draco's shoulders slumped and he looked over Jack's shoulder at Gabriel. "I'm sorry for hitting you," he said.

Gabriel nodded even as Jack turned to him.

"Are you okay Baby?" he asked caressing the bruise forming on Gabriel's jaw.

Gabriel nodded as his jaw hurt too bad to talk.

"Why don't we go have dinner?" asked Nellie.

"That's a great idea," said Jack turning after pressing a light kiss to the corner of Gabriel's mouth. "I know just the place."

After making their way through a local market, Jack and Gabriel led them to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

On top of the world, they shared their makeshift picnic, as the sun set in all of its glory.

This time Draco didn't mind when Jack pulled Gabriel closer for a kiss. He was too busy kissing Nellie to care.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered gently pulling away.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Nellie whispered leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note: (Ducks under the covers.) I am SO SORRY that this chapter took so long to post. I didn't know how I wanted it to go, so it took forever to write. On a lighter note, I am posting this without my beta looking at it considering I have made you wait long enough. So any mistakes you see are totally mine. As for the new relationships in here, think of them as you will. Yes, Jack and Gabriel, especially Jack, was flirting with Draco, but he's too in love with Nellie to care. They will appear again; when? I'm not sure. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and it you would be as kind as to leave me with a review. Thanks, your very, very sorry author: WG13!**

1 Roughly translated it means Morning Paradise.

2 Translation: Your waitress will be with you in a moment.

3 A baguette is bread, a long loaf.

4 Translation: Good day. My name is Josephine. I'll be your waitress today. What would you like?

5 Translation: Okay.

6 Translation: Why are you following us?

7 Translation: I take it you've noticed that we've been following you since breakfast at Morning Paradise then?

8 Translation: Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Jack Milton," said the brunette. "And this is Gabriel Reid.

9 Translation: I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Nellie Woodburry.

10 Translation: So," said Draco. "Why are you following us?

11 Translation: Roughly translated: So…


	12. Strawberry Pickin

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.

**From the Previous Chapter: **This time Draco didn't mind when Jack pulled Gabriel closer for a kiss. He was too busy kissing Nellie to care.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered gently pulling away.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Nellie whispered leaning in for another kiss.

"Hey Harry!" Harry looked up from his spot by the fire to find his girlfriend coming towards him. He smiled at her as she sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. After settling back against the couch, Hermione began to speak.

"Do you remember that night you asked me where I got my strawberries from?" Harry nodded. "And I told you I picked them myself?" Harry nodded again. "Well," said Hermione. "It's time to pick strawberries again, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Sure," said Harry. "When do we leave?" Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

"This weekend. We'll leave here at 8 AM and go straight to the farm."

"Sounds fun," said Harry.

"It is," said Hermione. "I have so much fun, and the couple who owns the farm is so sweet.

Just then Ron, Lissy, Nellie, and Draco joined them on the couches.

"What are we talking about?" Hermione turned to Ron who had asked the question.

"We're just talking about going strawberry picking this weekend."

"Oh," said Lissy. "That sounds like fun. Can we join you?" Hermione turned to Harry who nodded.

"Sure," Lissy turned to her boyfriend.

"Just make sure you don't eat them all before you put them in the basket. Otherwise, we won't have any to bring back." Ron grinned sheepishly.

"I would never do that," he said. Even Ron joined in the laughter before they moved onto other topics.

~.~.~

Saturday morning dawned bright and early for the three couples. Upon getting dressed they met in the common room where Harry led them to Dumbledore's office. From there they would use the floo to get to the couple's home.

Harry and Hermione stepped into the fireplace; Hermione called out the address and they disappeared into the flames.

Upon landing Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. However, he couldn't catch his balance and ended up on his hands and knees.

"Already begging Harry?" Harry's head spun towards Draco as he stepped out of the fireplace with a smile on his face.

Harry just shook his head as Hermione helped him up.

Just then they heard footsteps approaching as Ron and Kissy walked out of the fireplace.

They all turned towards the footsteps as a elderly couple entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper!" said Hermione excitedly going over and embracing them.

"Hermione," said Mrs. Cooper. "It is so good to see you."

"You to," said Hermione pulling back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper I would like you to meet my boyfriend Harry Potter." Harry strode forward to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you," said Harry. They acknowledged him with a nod and a handshake, holding back with all the questions that they were dying to ask. Hermione had told them that Harry didn't like being recognized as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"And these are my friends Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend, Elizabeth Katt. Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend, Nellie Woodburry."

Handshakes were given and received all around.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Mrs. Cooper. "Hermione you know where the baskets are and the rules. Just don't forget lunch with us when you're done.

"Never," said Hermione.

"Now if you'll excuse us," said Mrs. Cooper, "we need to go start lunch." With that they disappeared and everyone left turned to Hermione.

"K," said Hermione. "Everyone follow me." Hermione led them to where the baskets were kept and after making sure everyone had one, she led them to the strawberry patch.

"You have your baskets," she said. "Now when you pick your strawberry make sure that you pick it up above the leaves. Otherwise you're ripping the strawberry open and it'll go bad quickly." They all nodded. "Also, you can keep all those that you manage to pick before lunch. Good luck," she called as everyone chose a row.

She smiled when she saw that they had still grouped themselves as couples, completing the row together. She turned to Harry who hadn't moved. "Ready?" she asked. He only nodded before they both knelt and began picking strawberries. Occasionally they would stop to feed a particularly ripe strawberry to each other before they continued with their picking. However, Harry could barely keep up with Hermione as she moved through the vines really quickly. Yet, Harry knew that this was because Hermione had picked strawberries plenty of times.

Together they finished their first row, Hermione doing three quarters of the picking, before they moved onto their second row.

By the time the Coopers called lunch, all together they had managed to pick a good portion of the strawberry patch. Their baskets sat piled together on the end of the picnic table, where Hermione would later cast a spell to preserve them.

Lunch was strawberry tarts and strawberry ice cream for dessert. (Doesn't it sound good?) When Harry asked Mrs. Cooper how they managed to have so many strawberries even though they had picked most of the vines bare, Mrs. Cooper just pointed to a nearby vine. Harry turned and was astonished to see it full of strawberries once more. Harry was sure that he and Hermione had picked that row bare.

Turning back to Mrs. Cooper, he found that she had a smile on her face. "We put a replenishing spell on them," she said. "Once they are picked bare the vine replenishes itself. This way we can satisfy all of our customers while having plenty of strawberries for ourselves." Harry nodded. It made sense.

Upon finishing eating, Hermione cast her spell on the strawberries and shrunk them so that they could carry them back to Hogwarts. After their goodbyes, they all flooed back to Dumbeldore's office.

He wasn't in at the time. Yet, Hermione made sure to leave him a basket of strawberries for letting them use his office. When they had returned to the common room, Hermione showed them how to store the strawberries before they settled down to play a game of Wizard's chest before going to dinner.

**Author's Note: First of all I am so sorry that this took so long to get up. I had it done at the beginning of the year and I sent it to my beta. I understand your busy girl, so I just went ahead and put it up. I couldn't let you guys wait any longer. As for the rest, this story is completely finished; yes, I have it finished and typed! I'll post one chapter a week until its finished.  
Until then leave me a review, even if its to tell me how mad you are that I haven't posted in so long! Thanks!  
**


	13. Indoor Garden

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.

**From the Previous Chapter:** When they had returned to the common room, Hermione showed them how to store the strawberries before they settled down to play a game of Wizard's chest before going to dinner.

**~.~.~**

Together the three guys sat in the common room trying to think of an idea. The girls were all at the library studying without the guys, as they had all refrained from going. Now they were trying to think of something to do for the girls, seeing as they had not done anything for them recently.

"What about giving them cards?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"We did that last week," he said.

"Give them flowers," prompted Draco.

Suddenly Harry had an idea. "Draco that's perfect!" Ron frowned.

"We give them flowers all the time," he said. Harry shook his head.

"No. We can give them a garden full of flowers. This way they'll last." Draco frowned.

"We can't give them a garden Harry," he said.

"Why not? I say we ask Dumbeldore," said Harry before jumping up and leaving the common room. Shrugging their shoulders Draco and Ron followed him.

By the time they caught up with him, Harry was just reaching the entrance to Dumbeldore's office. After a quick run through of the passwords Dumbeldore had used in his lifetime, they were able to enter with "lemon drops."

Once inside they found Dumbeldore sitting at his desks.

"Gentleman. What can I do for you?" he asked upon seeing them. Harry immediately made himself comfortable in the chair in front of the desk; Draco and Ron hesitantly followed suit.

"We were wondering if we could plant a garden. However we want it to be inside," said Harry.

"And what would you do with this garden?" asked Dumbeldore. Harry smiled.

"It would be an everlasting garden that continues to bloom all year around. We were planning on dedicating it to the girls as a token of our love. Also, the other students can enjoy it to." Dumbeldore nodded.

"And how would you go about creating this garden?" he asked. Harry smiled once more.

"That's easy. We know all the spells to help us and we could always transport some stuff from the greenhouses." Dumbeldore nodded.

"It sounds like you got this all under control. Off you go," he said. Harry looked at him shocked.

"You mean you're going to let us do it?" he asked. Dumbeldore nodded again.

"Just make sure you choose your room wisely."

"Thanks, we will," called Harry over his shoulder as they left the room.

After picking a room on the ground floor, the boys got to work. They hauled in layer after layer of soil and slowly began landscaping the garden to their liking. First, after the soil was laid Harry was in charge of creating a path around the garden. He laid the stones creating a large heart in the middle of the room and further laid stones to create four straight paths extending out from the heart. This divided the room into four parts, five including the center. The largest plants went on the outside and slowly decreased in size as they neared the center. They also installed a water system that would allow the plants to be watered without having anyone manually do it. Each part of the watering system catered to the plants nearest it, so that each plant got the right amount of water.

Next, the boys created a large fountain to go in the middle. The fountain consisted of six hollowed heart shapes, interlocking as they went and finally spouting water from the top to cascade over all the hearts and into the base and the bottom.

Finally, when they finished they created a plaque for the room to hang on the outside of the double doors. Above the door was written The Everlasting Garden. Underneath, written on the doors were the words: The Everlasting Garden; created for our girls, Hermione Granger, Elizabeth Katt, and Nellie Woodburry, so that they may remember that our love for them will never end. ~ Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. Finally, they added the date it was made underneath.

It was finally finished. They couldn't wait to show the girls.

Once inside, after oohing and aahing over the garden, Hermione was the one that noticed the color pattern. "It's the house colors," she said. True to her word each section boasted a school color.

Green for Slytherin, red for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, and finally blue for Ravenclaw.

"Was it intentional?" she asked them. They all shook their head in negative.

After shrugging, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Thank you so much," she said to him. "It's nice to know how much were loved." With those words she kissed Harry to show him her gratitude. The other girls quickly followed suit.

**Author's Note: First let me apologize for not putting this up Thursday; its been a busy week with Midterms and all. As a result I'll give you two chapters today; one for last week and the other three days in advance! Credit for this chapter goes to my lovely roommate, different from the one that inspired Draco and Nellie's valentine day. I liked her idea so much I decided to make it an entire chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I like this chapter better than the last. ****No beta for this chapter again, so take it easy on me. Thanks. Ciao, WG13!**


	14. Truly a Vegetarian

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.

**From the Previous Chapter:** "Thank you so much," she said to him. "It's nice to know how much were loved." With those words she kissed Harry to show him her gratitude. The other girls quickly followed suit.

**~.~.~**

The school year had finally ended. With the end of the year came the time to return to their separate homes.

However, this summer would be different from all the rest. Harry would automatically go to The Burrow first with Ron, Hermione, and Lissy. He would return to the Dursley's for the last two weeks of the summer.

Harry couldn't wait. He would get to stay with his friends and finally celebrate his birthday somewhere else besides #4 Privet Drive.

Lissy would return to her home quickly before showing up at The Burrow, where everyone would be expecting a guest of Ron's. His parents still didn't know that he was dating anyone, let alone Lissy.

~.~.~

Upon arriving at The Burrow, they all quickly put their stuff in the appropriate rooms before heading out to the backyard.

"I still can't believe your mom doesn't know you have a girlfriend," said Hermione.

Ron looked at her. "She still doesn't know about you and Harry, so you have no room to talk." Hermione smiled.

"We're waiting to break the news after you break yours, so maybe she won't be so upset if she knows you have a girlfriend," said Hermione.

Ron shook his head. "Chicken," he teased.

"Let's go back inside," said Harry. "Lissy should be here any minute now." Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement before they all headed back inside.

They had just gotten inside and settled around the kitchen table when there was a knock on the door.

Ron automatically jumped up to get it, but his mother beat him to the door. She opened it just as he arrived behind her.

In the doorway stood Lissy. "Yes?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi," said Lissy. "You must be Mrs. Weasley," she said. Molly nodded.

"Yes I am," she said.

Lissy held out her hand.

"My name is Elizabeth Katt. I'm here as Ron's guest." From behind Ron came a thunk. Ron turned to find Charlie sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"She's here as your guest?" he asked standing with the help of Bill.

Ron nodded and turned back to Lissy. His mom had moved from the doorway to allow Lissy to enter their home. His mom still looked shell shocked.

"Hey you," she said standing on tip toe to kiss his cheek. Just then Harry and Hermione walked up behind them, standing next to Charlie and Bill.

"Lissy," they said together.

"Hey guys," she said walking over to them to greet them with hugs.

"Did you go home already?" asked Hermione.

Lissy nodded. "Yes, and I saw my sister while I was there. I cannot believe that she is getting married this summer."

The conversation continued as they made their way into the kitchen.

"So," said Mrs. Weasley when they had all sat down. "How do you know Ron?" she asked.

Lissy smiled at Ron.

"Would you believe we got to know one another over a strawberry?" she asked his mother.

"Strawberry?" she repeated.

Laughing Lissy told Ron's mother how they got to know one another and effectively started dating.

"So you've been roughly dating five months?" she asked.

Lissy nodded. Then she turned to Harry and Hermione. "They've been dating longer than us though," she said nodding at Harry and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley turned to them. "You're dating!" she exclaimed.

Looking sheepish they nodded. "Well," said Mrs. Weasley. "This day is full of surprises."

Just then Arthur set a plate on the table. As they had talked the table had been slowly filled with food, just in time for a late lunch.

However, the plate was filled with burgers. (They weren't tofu burgers either.) Ron's parents had yet to know of his newfound eating habits; yet, they were about to find out.

Lissy had watched as her boyfriend turned green at the sight and smell of the meat in front of him.

"Ron are you okay?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. I think I'm going to be sick," he said. "Please, just get it away," he begged.

Mere seconds had passed before the offending plate was taken away.

"Better?" she asked him. He nodded, finally raising his head.

His parents were watching him with worry. "What's wrong?" asked his mother.

"I forgot to tell you," he said. Lissy is vegetarian and as a result, so I am. Although meat has never bothered me this bad before." However, Lissy just laughed.

"It just means that you truly are a vegetarian," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I figured it might be like this, so I brought you a treat," she said reaching for her bag. Carefully she pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Well it looked like flowers.

Upon closer inspection Ron realized it was strawberries. A bouquet of strawberries! "It's perfect," he said reaching for one and biting into it. "Delicious!"

**Author's note: As promised, another chapter. I realized when I wrote this that I only have four more chapters of this story to go. It's almost finished! **

**Some of you may be asking what was that bit about Lissy's sister and the wedding, when it's never been mentioned before? All of it was a shout out to CeliaEquus, who's attended far too many funerals. Here's a wedding that you will be attending, even if it's only fiction. : ) **

**Okay, I'll get off now. Ciao WG13!  
**


	15. You'll Do

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.

**From the Previous Chapter:** "I figured it might be like this, so I brought you a treat," she said reaching for her bag. Carefully she pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Well it looked like flowers.

Upon closer inspection Ron realized it was strawberries. A bouquet of strawberries! "It's perfect," he said reaching for one and biting into it. "Delicious!"

**FAIR WARNING: This chapter will be REALLY REALLY REALLY short!**

**~.~.~**

While Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lissy and headed off to The Burrow, Draco and Nellie had traveled to his house by a portkey that his father had sent him. His luggage had already been sent home via house elf.

This would be the first year that his father had not picked him up from the train station and apparated them home.

Upon arriving on his carefully manicured lawn he led Nellie into the house. Once inside he was met by a house elf who offered to take the one bag that they had kept. This one carried presents for his parents; together he and Nellie had gotten them gifts every time they went to Hogsmeade. However, they had kept some in order to give today.

The house elf told them to go on into the dining room where dinner would be served promptly. Also, his parents would be back in a little bit. They were sorry that they could not greet Master Draco's guest, but looked forward to meeting her as soon as she arrived.

Hand in hand Draco led her on a quick tour. He could give her a more extensive one once his parents arrived. Until then, he showed her the basics; where she was staying, bathrooms on every floor, the owlrey, and of course, the kitchen and dining room.

Once they arrived back into the dining room, they stumbled upon his parents.

"There you are," said his mother. "We were just about to send an elf to find you."

Draco stood still so that his parents could take turns greeting him; a hug and a kiss from his mother and the terse handshake from his father before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Finally, his father released him and he was able to step back.

"Mom, Dad, this is Nellie, my girlfriend," he added unnecessarily.

Nellie too, was pulled into his mother's arms to be given a hug and a kiss. "It's so nice to meet you. Draco has talked about little else since he met you," said his mother. When Nellie turned to him, he could only shrug and give her a sheepish smile.

At last, Nellie turned to his father. Instead of reaching out for any sort of greeting he eyed her up and down before glancing at Draco; then, he spoke.

"You'll do," he said at last. That would be the end of his greeting. He would never ask her any questions regarding her family and where she grew up, unless of course she supplied him with the information.

He knew in that one glance his son was in love with this girl, and by looking at her, he knew that she would be good for him; just as his wife was good for him. She kept him in line, and never let him get too carried away.

They say that the husband wears the pants in the family; however, in Malfoy households the women ruled. There were no ifs, ands, or buts. It was that simple.

**Author's Note: First, I'm sorry for the delay. I was on Spring Break and therefore, the chapter was not posted on Thursday. Sorry again. **

**I know this chapter is really short. Please forgive me. I just wanted to show you Lucius' reaction to his son's girlfriend. I think it turned our perfect. It conveys a lot in so little words. Tell me what you think. Leave me a review. Chapter edited by me so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Thanks, WG13!  
**


	16. Jail Break

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.

**From the Previous Chapter:** They say that the husband wears the pants in the family; however, in Malfoy households the women ruled. There were no ifs, ands, or buts. It was that simple.

**Yet another small chapter. The others will be small as well, seeing as were winding down the story. Sorry if it disappoints anyone. **

**~.~.~**

Harry and Hermione wanted a break, just a little time to themselves. Now that Ron's parents knew of their relationships, Ron and Lissy spent every waking moment together, just as they had at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were okay with that. They knew that at any time, they could make themselves a part of the group.

However, their time had been spent with Ron's family. Now that they knew Harry and Hermione were dating they wanted to know everything about their relationship; when and where did it start? Were they in love? Did they think that their relationship would last until they graduated?

So many questions were asked, until they were sick of talking; well at least answering questions. It was like being in jail; there was no privacy and their movements were dictated by those around them.

So they broke free. Hand in hand they walked wherever their feet would take them. Finally, they ended up on a hillside overlooking the tiny village below.

Together they sat down, Hermione leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. For awhile, they basked in the silence, the cool air, and just being together.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"The future," he said. "Next year, graduation, everything."

"What about it?" she asked.

He turned to her. "I know that my future includes you," he said. "But for how long?" he asked.

Hermione turned to fully look at him. "As long as you want," she said. Harry's smile was bright as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Forever," he whispered before his lips met hers.

Upon pulling away he looked over at her.

"I'm never letting you go now that I have you." Hermione nodded.

"Whatever the future holds, we'll face it together," she said. Harry remained in silence and they went back to staring at the village below them.

They continued sitting there for awhile until the sun began setting and they knew they needed to get back before it got dark.

Later, when the Weasley's recalled the afternoon that Harry and Hermione did a jail break, they would comment on their return.

Both individuals were said to be in deep thought. They had only given them a passing hello before entering the living room, where they would spend the next couple of hours cuddling on the couch, staring out the window at the sunset, and being oblivious to everyone around them.

Mrs. Weasley would later comment that even though they were oblivious of everyone else, they seemed to be in tune with each other, and were comfortable just to sit together.

Right then and there she knew that Harry and Hermione would wind up together, maybe Ron and Lissy too, but no matter what those two would have each other. How she knew, she couldn't figure it out. However, she would tell anyone she met in the upcoming weeks of her prediction. Later, when Harry finally proposed to Hermione, she was the first one to say, "I told you so."

**Author's Note: I added this chapter considering the last one was short. This one is still short, but I like it. I wanted this chapter to be about Harry and Hermione; yet, as I neared the end I thought it needed an outside opinion. What do you think? Leave me a review! Two chapters to go. Ciao! **


	17. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.

**From the Previous Chapter:** Right then and there she knew that Harry and Hermione would wind up together, maybe Ron and Lissy too, but no matter what those two would have each other. How she knew, she couldn't figure it out. However, she would tell anyone she met in the upcoming weeks of her prediction. Later, when Harry finally proposed to Hermione, she was the first one to say, "I told you so."

**~.~.~**

Days, nights, season after season, and year after year had passed.

Now leaving behind Hogwarts, they went to the one place they called their own. Well it was Harry's house, now that Sirius had given it to him. Yet, somehow it belonged to all of them. It had since the day they had helped Harry remodel and decorate it upon his receiving it for his seventeenth birthday.

Once it was finished, Harry had instructed his best friends to each choose a room; well, some of them shared. He wanted them to always have a place to stay while staying with him and Hermione.

Yes, they were still together, along with Ron and Lissy and Draco and Nellie. All in the past year, each guy had proposed to their long time girlfriends. Okay, maybe it was only three years, but that was forever ago considering when they started dating!

Now they gathered around the large table in the kitchen, as couples. Weddings were being planned and futures were being had.

Harry could see it now. Each year they would invite their family and friends to spend the summer with them. He could hear tiny feet caressing the hardwood floors. He could see the children that would grow up among these halls. He could smell and taste the many family meals that would be had at this very table. If he just imagined he could reach out and touch his dreams.

They were so close to coming true.

**Author's Note: It's not over yet! One more chapter to go guys! The epilogue you've been waiting for. (Will be posted on March 22, 2011, exactly ONE YEAR from when I started writing this story!) Read and review! Ciao, WG13!**

**P.S. Sorry its so short! Don't kill me! (Hides under covers.)**


	18. TraditionsEpilogue

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor do the characters, except for Elizabeth (Lissy) Katt (created by CeliaEquus) and Nellie Woodburry (created by Nellis Daughter of Athena). Only the plot is mine.

**From the Previous Chapter:** Harry could see it now. Each year they would invite their family and friends to spend the summer with them. He could hear tiny feet caressing the hardwood floors. He could see the children that would grow up among these halls. He could smell and taste the many family meals that would be had at this very table. If he just imagined he could reach out and touch his dreams.

They were so close to coming true.

**~.~.~**

Another twelve years had passed. He and his friends had all celebrated their thirtieth birthdays.

He had been right that day sitting at the table at Grimmauld Place, now known as the Potter Place.

That day they had started a tradition; each year family and friends came to their house. At first it was only a few, but then as him and his friends were married, their families and the tradition had grown, one individual at a time.

Everything that he had imagined that day had come true. Their children's footsteps could be heard overhead, as they played and ran through the hallways.

Those children that he had once only seen now existed. Draco and Nellie's little boy and girl. Ron's passel of children, including four boys and two girls. Finally, his own children. His two sons and daughter.

Each had grown up surrounded by love and family; nothing like the childhood he once had. Together they had sat down every night and shared the day's happenings around family meals that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.

Yet, he still hadn't foresaw the friends that had yet been met. There was Jack and Gabriel, with their adopted son and daughter. Lissy's sister was also there with her husband and her own children.

However, they all fit. Each a piece of the puzzle that made up his life. Never had he imagined all of this.

Glancing up he watched as his wife made her way towards him, love shining through her eyes as she dodged around the children that had made their way into the kitchen.

No. He had never imagined all of this.

**Author's Note: It's finished. Don't forget to click the Review button to leave me a review, before going on to the final installment of this story; my own epilogue. **


	19. Goodbyes and Thanks yous

My dear readers,

My story is now complete. I can remember how this story started. Walking with one of my friends, I spilled the idea for a story. Upon telling her exactly how it was going to be written and the confusion I had for continuing the story, she told me to end it where the readers could use their own imaginations to make up an ending. I listened to her; her advice was one that I did not toss out without caution. However, you as the readers had a different idea. Overwhelming support, curiosity, and reviews led me to continue the story. Even though that friend was happy with the ending she had first imagined, she patiently listened to me spill more ideas, even giving me some suggestions and even more ideas along the way. Thank you my darling!

Now as for the rest of you; no wait, that sounds wrong. Now how do I go about thanking all of the ones who have stopped to read and review this story; the biggest of course being my beta, Nellis Daughter of Athena (THANK YOU. You're support means the world to me.), and one who inspired a character, CeliaEquus? What about those who took one glance at my story and fell in love with it? What about all of those who have listed me as a favorite author, put this story on story alert, or even added it as a favorite?

I know a simple thank you is not enough. However, some of you who felt the same trepidation I did upon posting my very first story can sympathize with me when I say you, as readers and reviewers, do not realize how much you mean to me. This story began my writing career on fanfiction. It was you, the reader, who made my career.

Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me, no matter how long it took me to post. (I am still very sorry for the delay.) Thank you for reviewing, for giving me the feedback to encourage me to continue.

There were times along the way that I wanted to quit; yet, I promised several of you that this story would get finished, no matter how long it took. Here you have it; my promise is complete, and you have a story that I hope you will cherish and read time and time again. There are some stories that require someone who reads them again and again. I hope this one meets those requirements.

Until next time,

Your Weary and Glad Writer,

WesleyanGirl13


End file.
